


Девушка, перепрыгнувшая время

by HaruIchigo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далёкое будущее даёт Сансе шанс спасти отца и стать счастливой. Но есть ли такая реальность, в которой все могут быть счастливы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка, перепрыгнувшая время

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Эксперименты Фриланда в области квантовой механики совершенно антинаучны и никакой реальной подоплёки не имеют.  
> 2) В тексте использованы цитаты (в том числе, видоизменённые, но несомненно принадлежащие Мартину) из "Игры престолов", "Битвы королей", "Бури мечей" и "Пира Стервятников"

_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I’ve looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with  
_   
**  
Jim Croce "Time in a bottle"**

 

**ФРИЛАНД**

 

– Зима скоро, – сказала Эрстин, просто чтобы не молчать.

– Точно, – согласился Фриланд, хотя до зимы было ещё месяца три, и даже Белую Распродажу ещё нигде не объявляли.

Они снова замолчали.

Эрстин, стуча острыми ноготками по сенсорному экрану, набирала кому-то сообщение, а Фриланд тоскливо прикидывал, что старая куртка и ботинки не вынесут ещё двух зимних лет, которые предсказывали синоптики. Значит, придётся в недалёком будущем всё-таки тащиться на Белую Распродажу, толкаясь среди нищебродов и любителей халявы.  
Вокруг звякала чашками, гудела кондитерская Староместского музея; запах карамели и шум голосов поднимались к гулким сводам внутренней галереи. Фриланд мог бы рассказать, в каком году и каком стиле и по чьему приказу была перестроена эта часть Старого Места, но это была не лучшая тема для беседы с девушкой, особенно с такой, как Эрстин. Знак Зодиака, модель телефона, последние новости и киношка, – так было написано в памятке от Ройфрена.  
Ройфрен вообще обожал писать памятки. И знакомить Фриланда с девушками.  
«Она тебе понравится,» – каждый раз говорил он. – «На этот раз – точно в яблочко».  
Принцип выборки Фриланд никогда не понимал, потому что» в яблочко" продолжалось уже лет пять, и каждый раз мимо.  
«Тебе даже не надо её никуда водить, встретитесь прямо тут, в Староместе. Эрстин Кайла, помнишь? Из пресс-службы. Она ещё вертелась вокруг, когда мне вручали цепь. Ну?»  
Фриланд не помнил. Окружающие его вообще мало интересовали, и такой драгоценный ресурс, как память, он на них тратить не собирался. Тут ему, впрочем, отвечали взаимностью.  
Немного сутулый, темноволосый, склонный к полноте и оттого кажущийся обманчиво мягким, он отпугивал холодными словами и взглядами тех, кто к нему совался. Но мама учила, что с девушками надо быть вежливым, и потому в их обществе он обычно молча страдал.  
У Ройфрена таких проблем не было: он считался прекрасным принцем Цитадели. Если где-то требовался голубоглазый зубастый блондин с хорошо подвешенным языком, туда сразу же запихивали Роя. Единственное, отчего он чувствовал себя неполноценным – отсутствие мейстерской степени. Когда его, наконец, удостоили долгожданного звания, Фриланду пришлось добросовестно и под чутким руководством отсмотреть все девятьсот фотографий. Ройфрен идёт к сцене, на Ройфрена надевают символическую мейстерскую цепь, Ройфрен жмёт руку Грандмейстеру, Ройфрен произносит речь, Ройфрен с бутылкой «Кровавой Валирии» лапает статую Сареллы за маленькую, отполированную многими поколениями защитившихся, грудь...  
А дальше – размазанный, засвеченный чад кутежа.  
Сам Фриланд ничего подобного не устраивал, сохранил только вырезку из университетской газеты. Так, на память. Цепь вообще не имела для него значения, он работал что с ней, что без неё, а прибавку в жалованию ему тратить было не на что.  
Разве только угостить девушку пирожными, которые здесь стоили астрономическую сумму.  
– Ты же... тот парень, который выдумывает машину времени?  
Если б ему давали по кингсдалеру каждый раз, когда он слышит этот идиотский вопрос!  
Фриланд набрал в грудь побольше воздуху. Обычно отвечать он начинал издалека – это был гарантированный способ отпугивать людей вежливо.

* * *

– ...и на суде он полностью во всём сознался. Принял все обвинения и остался в истории как Клиган Цареубийца. Он же – Бешеный Пёс.  
– Кошмар какой-то, – Эрстин уныло поковыряла лимонное пирожное. – Я это жуткое средневековье никогда не понимала. Он что, просто взял короля и его маленькую невесту... и выкинул со стены в ров? Слава Семерым, сейчас такого не случается. И главное, зачем он это сделал?  
– Этого нигде не сказано. Некоторые специалисты считают, что он действовал по чьему-то приказу, доводят заговор чуть ли не до Мартеллов. Но это бред: людей травили, несправедливо обвиняли, казнили... было много других способов убить короля. Не таких грубых.  
– Значит, он просто был сумасшедший. Бррр! Подожди. А почему мы вообще об этом говорим? Ты же физик, а не историк.  
Фриланд уткнулся взглядом в чашку. Вот он, самый опасный момент в разговоре, после которого всё с ним, в общем-то, становилось ясно. Он не хотел хвастаться, но получилось само собой.  
– У меня мейстерская цепь по физике... и ещё одна по истории, – неохотно признался он. – Я защищал кандидатскую по Ланнистерам эпохи Войны Королей.  
Глаза у Эрстин стали круглые, как пуговицы.  
– И потом сразу в физику?! Ну ты даёшь!  
– Нет, не сразу, конечно... – Жаль, что в кружке тёмного вина со специями нельзя утопиться. – Одновременно. У меня всегда были хорошие оценки и не было проблем с усвоением материала... я стремлюсь к тому, чтобы физика удовлетворяла мои потребности как историка. Я со школы пытаюсь разгадать тайну смерти короля Джоффри, и, кажется, есть только один способ.  
– Но, Фриланд… – ох, нет. Он отлично знал этот тон. Так говорят детям о том, что Зимнего Деда не существует. – Но ведь нет никакой тайны. Его убил телохранитель, ты сам сказал.  
Фриланд и к этому привык, так что у него получилось подавить вздох. Как бы он ни бился, какие бы противоречивые документы ни цитировал, отвечали ему одно и то же.  
«Но ведь нет никакой тайны».  
Ну да. Человек, преданно служивший Ланнистерам, телохранитель и чуть ли не приёмный отец юного короля сбрасывает его с башни на глазах у стражи. Вместе с ни в чём не повинной Сансой Старк. Всё предельно понятно.  
Кому вообще нужна вся эта историческая плесень? Какие-то давным-давно истреблённые семьи, какие-то имена, люди, которым в учебниках выделено в лучшем случае по паре строк?  
Но Фриланда в детстве почему-то поразила эта история. Королей убивали и раньше, но цареубийцы всегда были прославленными воинами из благородных домов. Джейме Ланнистер, Уолдер Фрей – целая вереница исторических личностей. И тут – непонятно как затесавшийся Клиган с Простора, который был чем-то важен для всей этой истории, но никто уже не помнит и никогда не узнает, чем.  
Даже он, Фриланд Сноу, не узнает. Его статьи считают слишком фантастичными, его теории – домыслами, а гениальный ум – пропадающим впустую. Единственный способ доказать – увидеть самому.  
– Фриланд? Ты поэтому делаешь машину времени? Потому что хочешь проверить?  
И новый виток объяснений. Но этот, обычно – куда сложнее и закрученнее.  
– Строго говоря, это не машина времени. На ней нельзя никуда переместиться, это невозможно.  
– Правда невозможно? Но я читала одну фантастическую книжку, там был бывший десантник с геном варга, и потом учёные рассчитали, как работает ген варга, и сделали машину времени, чтобы телепортироваться…  
Фриланд раздражённо махнул рукой. Он терпеть не мог научную фантастику.  
– Ген варга – это просто генетическая аномалия, его невозможно просчитать и вообще непонятно, существует он или нет. А телепортация… Телепортация работает только в микромире, и... в общем, я хочу послать в прошлое световую волну. И увидеть всё своими глазами, – он почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет. – Конечно, есть вероятность, что я просто загляну в одну из вариативных вселенных, созданную моим вмешательством как наблюдателя, но если я смогу эти вселенные как-то маркировать и корректировать направление волны, то в какой-то момент...  
Он замолк. У Эрстин было очень сложное лицо.  
– Это очень интересно, – вежливо сказала она, разгладив юбку на коленях. – Нет, правда. То есть, это вроде... прожектора, который светит в прошлое?  
– Да, – обречённо согласился Фриланд. Он оценил, насколько по-идиотски это звучит со стороны. – Прожектор. Точно. В прошлое.  
Он вспомнил, почему не любил глуповатых девушек. Они каким-то образом ухитрялись делать идиота из него.

* * *

Синие сумерки уже собирались над Институтом Цитадели, у кованых ворот Нового Корпуса прогревался служебный автобус, окна на верхних этажах понемногу гасли, но Фриланд шёл навстречу гомонящей у проходной толпе, автоматически здоровался и прощался, протискиваясь к лифту, и хотел только одного: работать.  
Люди – это стресс. Женщины, на которых нужно производить хорошее впечатление – стресс вдвойне.  
Здесь, в вечернем Институте, можно было успокоиться, отдохнуть ото всех. Не то что в дормиториях, где бесконечно шаркал по коридорам консьерж, а студенты из Солнечного копья жарили что-то невыносимо пряное и пели песни за тонкой стенкой.  
Фриланд оккупировал маленькую угловую лабораторию, девяносто процентов которой занимала Леди, похожая на длинное белое пианино. Леди была серьёзным лабораторным оборудованием, доставшимся Фриланду вместе с грантом – фотонным излучателем со встроенным компьютером. Её вычислительные мощности так будоражили воображение Ройфрена, что он вечно обкатывал на излучателе свои кибернетические и инженерские штучки. «У тебя он всё равно простаивает, а мне нужнее,» – вот и всё. Правда, в обмен Ройфрен разрешал другу гостить в своём летнем домике, от которого рукой было подать до развалин Бобрового Утёса и «золотого» музея с сокровищами Ланнистеров.  
Последней игрушкой Роя был самообучающийся искусственный интеллект с приятным женским голосом. «Можешь отдавать ей команды, не вставая со стула,» – сказал Ройфрен, представляя своё новшество. – «Она будет тебя слушаться, да ещё и благодарить на десяти языках. Моя девочка – настоящая леди". Так имя «Леди» и прижилось.  
Это была самая первая версия. Последующие Леди, созданные уже на других машинах, могли сочинять простенькие стишки и говорить о погоде, но эта, 1.0, просто ободряла Фриланда в тоскливые вечера вроде этого, служила органайзером, а иногда даже будильником.  
Рой запрограммировал её говорить «не унывай" и «всё получится», когда Фриланд слишком тяжело вздыхал, и привинтил камеру, чтобы компьютер мог с полной уверенностью говорить «хорошо сегодня выглядишь».  
– Здравствуй, Леди, – сказал Фриланд, бросив лёгкую осеннюю куртку на крючок и достав из шкафчика запрещённый завхозом электрический чайник. – Будешь чай?  
Это была их старая шутка.  
– Здравствуй, Фрай, – отозвался излучатель. – Предложи, когда технологии достигнут такого уровня развития.  
После этого они, как всегда, вместе рассмеялись, потому что одинокий смех Леди в полной тишине звучал жутко.  
Эрстин уязвила его, Фриланд понял это внезапно, насыпая чай в немытую кружку – медленно же до него доходило! Уязвила и каким-то образом придала ему сил.  
Он выдвинул из-за Леди исписанную маркером доску, сел напротив с дымящейся кружкой и погрузился в медитацию.  
Что-то не сходилось.  
Все формулы были верны, проверены, но вместе не соединялись никак. Волна либо не проходила, либо была такой длины, что он не мог её зафиксировать.  
Пятый год. Пока его коллеги получали гранты и двигались по карьерной лестнице, он сидел в своей комнатушке возле лифта и пытался пробиться в прошлое.  
Будущее, тем более своё, его не интересовало – в этом вся проблема.  
Он смотрел и смотрел, пока линии не начали сливаться в один большой чёрный клубок. Скобки, запятые, цифры, валирийский алфавит... всё смешалось и не хотело распутываться, пока лоснящийся ворон не вскочил вдруг на подоконник, не ухватил чёрную нить, как червяка...  
У ворона было три глаза.  
«Для воронов из сна нормально иметь три глаза?» – подумал Фриланд, но промолчал, чтобы не обидеть птицу.  
– Единица, Сноу – сказал какой-то человек, очень похожий на фриландовского декана. Он стоял перед доской, заложив руки за спину, на поясе у него почему-то был длинный меч. Одежду Фриланд не мог опознать, всё плыло перед глазами, но декан совершенно точно не носил чёрные дублеты и плащи с гербовой волчьей головой.  
– Значение может равняться единице. Кто тебе сказал, что нет? Оно не может подниматься выше, это верно.  
И действительно, кто? Конечно, декану лучше знать, особенно во сне.  
Трёхглазый ворон поймал упирающуюся единицу и сунул Фриланду в ладонь, пачкая его пальцы чернилами. Единица выскользнула, Фриланд рванулся подобрать её... и проснулся.  
Чай в кружке остыл и подёрнулся разноцветной плёнкой.  
– Леди… – в конце концов, ещё одна дурацкая, пришедшая во сне идея не сможет навредить. Куда уж сильнее? – Поменяй в третьей строке кода 0,5 на 1.  
– Сохранить изменения?  
– Да.  
– Подтверждаю. Начинаю проверку кода. Проверка завершена. Синтаксических ошибок не выявлено. Запускаю излучатель. Излучатель запущен. Проектор запущен. Начинаю трансляцию.  
– Что?!  
Фриланд вскочил, кружка выпала из его руки, брызнула чаем и осколками.  
Белая стена за его спиной ожила.

 

**САНСА**

 

Внешний парапет доходил ей до подбородка, но с внутренней стороны верх стены ничто не ограждало; внизу, в семидесяти или восьмидесяти футах, был двор. «Нужно только толкнуть, — сказала она себе, — он стоит как раз там, где надо, улыбаясь этими жирными червяками. Ты можешь сделать это. Ты можешь. Так сделай прямо сейчас. Не важно, даже если ты последуешь за ним. Это ничего не значит!»  
И она толкнула. Бросилась всем телом, обхватила Джоффри за плечи, будто не видала его много-много лет... и рухнула с ним в пропасть.  
Она пожалела о содеянном ещё на полдороге, страх охватил её, колени ослабели, но было поздно – Джоффри потерял равновесие.  
Полёт. Вот что чувствовал Бран? Так холодно, так страшно, так захватывает дух...  
«Так я и умру», – пронеслось в голове у Сансы. – «И все будут ненавидеть меня, все будут говорить, что я убила короля... даже матушка, даже брат, даже Джон... и Арья тоже, но Арья всегда меня ненавидела».  
Санса Старк Цареубийца, о Семеро, как это глупо и страшно звучит! Будто она отравительница или коварная ведьма...  
«Пожалуйста», – горячо взмолилась она, чувствуя, как крепко Джоффри впился в её плечи, слыша, как он кричит что-то через свист ветра. – «Я хочу жить! Я хочу улететь отсюда!»  
О, если б можно было улететь! Если б можно было...  
Удара она не почувствовала.  
Внизу забегали, засуетились, закричали. Конюх бросил лошадей и помчался через двор, крича что-то, а на башне Сандор Клиган смотрел вниз, вцепившись в парапет.  
Как Санса могла всё это видеть сверху? Она и правда летела, будто птица, вернее, её тянуло куда-то ввысь, дальше и дальше от лежащей на земле девочки в красивом платье. Лица у девочки не было – только что-то тёмное и кровавое.  
«Это не я», – спокойно подумала Санса. – «Просто похожее платье».  
Всё вокруг потемнело.

Она очнулась быстро, как от толчка, и первым, кого она увидела, был Джон. То есть, конечно, это был не Джон, мужчина был на него мало похож, да и старше, но у него были такие же глаза и волосы. Вот только одет он был очень странно и бедно – не воин, но и не крестьянин. Санса даже не могла бы сходу описать его одежду, и белую комнату, в которой оказалась, тоже. Наверное, что-то случилось с её зрением, потому что предметы вокруг напоминали привычные, но были совсем другие.  
Санса попыталась поднять руку, но рука не послушалась. Всё, что она могла – вертеть головой.  
Боги, всё пропало! – вдруг поняла она. Осталась жива, но не может двигаться, как Бран! Но почему её до сих пор не казнили? Неужели королева настолько чужда милосердия, что велит вынести её на площадь и отрубить ей голову, как отцу?  
– Простите... – собственный голос звучал как-то не так, взрослее, мелодичнее.  
– Что, леди? – отозвался мужчина, мельком взглянув на неё. Он как раз открыл какую-то заслонку в стене, наверное, тайник, и вытягивал оттуда странные разноцветные нитки.  
– Простите, господин... что это за место?  
– Обновить подключение к спутнику, – непонятно буркнул он со вздохом. – Сменить язык на новый вестерос.  
Санса не поняла ничего кроме слова «вестерос», и это мало её успокоило. Она не в Вестеросе? Но что произошло?  
Ей стало страшно. И странно, потому что парализованные люди обычно лежат, а она почему-то стояла. Не было ни голода, ни холода, ни тепла, ни запахов... будто она умерла.  
А что если это и есть загробный мир? Поэтому здесь всё такое непонятное.  
Санса затрепетала, если только мёртвые души могут трепетать.  
– Пожалуйста... – её голос дрогнул. – Пожалуйста, милосердный господин Страж... позвольте мне встретиться с отцом.  
«Если он захочет видеть меня, предательницу», – чуть не добавила она.  
У стражей загробного мира были, кажется, какие-то имена, но от волнения Санса, естественно, их все позабыла. Она даже не смогла бы перечислить сейчас Семерых. если б у неё спросили.  
Страж удивлённо повернулся к ней.  
– Леди, – взволнованно сказал он. – Провести полную диагностику системы.  
– Я не понимаю, что вы говорите... – но он называет её «леди», значит, даже в загробном мире у неё есть ещё какие-то привилегии и, может быть, её не будут наказывать за грехи так сурово, как других грешников. – Я Санса Старк, мой отец Эддард Старк, позвольте мне встретиться с ним, прошу!  
Страж побледнел так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок.  
– Санса... Старк? – он заговорил уже понятнее, медленно, будто подбирая слова. Выговор у него был странный. – Вы... Настоящая Санса Старк?  
– Да, и я должна попросить прощения! – как бы ей сейчас хотелось заплакать по-настоящему, слезами! – Но он никогда, никогда меня не простит! Даже после смерти...  
– Ген варга! – воскликнул страж, быстро-быстро меряя шагами комнату. Санса притихла. Наверное, это было какое-то ругательство. – В любое живое существо. Но Леди не живое существо. Но у неё есть подобие нервной системы. О-о-о, Семеро, это всё какое-то безумие... Научная фантастика.  
– Господин…  
– Что?!  
Санса умолкла. Что ей теперь делать? Она – просто бесплотный дух, а этот человек – или существо? – не в себе. Или так принято вести себя в загробном мире?  
– Извините, – Страж пришел в себя и снова заговорил на понятном языке и неуклюже поклонился. – Я не хотел вас обидеть. Вы действительно умерли, мне очень жаль. Но не до конца. Кажется, вы перебросили своё сознание в мой... в мою... в общем, теперь вы что-то вроде призрака из прошлого. Но у меня в голове не укладывается! Я был прав! Цареубийца – вы!  
Санса ахнула. Произнесенное вслух, это слово стало ещё ужаснее. Ах, как хорошо, что она уже умерла и не услышит, с какой ненавистью все дома о ней говорят.  
– Я не знаю вашего имени, – напомнила она, стараясь держаться с достоинством. Даже в Аду нужны хорошие манеры. – К моему великому сожалению.  
– Мейстер Фриланд Сноу, – ответил страж. Имя у него было совсем человеческое. Разве бастард Севера может быть полубогом? Ну конечно же нет! А вот мейстером – может. Значит, всё вокруг такое непонятное, потому что этот человек занимается магией и запер её душу в какой-то сосуд. Как в сказке, которые рассказывала Нэн.  
– Я приняла вас за духа, который провожает мёртвых. Кому вы служите?  
Если друзьям, то, может быть, он знает что-нибудь о маме и Роббе? Ох, что-то они теперь о ней думают! Их милая, добрая Санса – убийца!  
– Мм... никому, – мейстер запустил руку в тёмную, густую шевелюру. Он был совсем молодой и без цепи. Неужели он лжёт? – Но можно сказать, что государству и Староместу, да. Но послушайте, это всё не важно! Веками никто не мог заподозрить! А он молчал и взял всю вину на себя! Мы все думали о его мотивах, но у него был только один мотив – защитить вас!  
Санса снова перестала понимать.  
– О ком, о ком вы говорите? Я совсем ничего не понимаю, я была сама не своя, когда бросилась на Джоффри, он говорил ужасные вещи, он сам ужасен!  
– Сандор Клиган, якобы сбросивший вас с башни. Он сам во всём сознался. Я видел это собственными глазами, я правда всё это видел! – глаза у Фриланда горели. – Леди Санса. Вы – моё доказательство, моё сокровище. Я изобрёл путешествия во времени! И вы – первый человек, которому удалось телепортироваться на квантовом уровне! То есть... перелететь из одного времени в другое.  
Санса молчала, потому что совершенно не знала, что сказать. В голове у неё была какая-то мешанина, но душу постепенно охватывало облегчение. Никто не узнал. Сир Меррин не проговорился, а Пёс зачем-то взял вину на себя. Может быть, ему показалось, что он её толкнул? Или... он правда её толкнул? Конечно, она не смогла бы решиться на такое сама! Или могла? Ведь она не трусиха, что бы там ни кричала ей Арья. Она – Старк.  
– Вы здесь, леди Санса?  
– Я слушаю вас, мейстер.  
– Вы в двадцать первом веке. В будущем. Я вас сюда переместил, я смог!  
В будущем? О чём он говорит? Все люди живут из прошлого в будущее, это же здравый смысл. В одной сказке юноша попал к морской царевне, но когда вернулся на Железные острова, оказалось, что прошло сто лет и все, кого он знал, уже умерли. Но она, Санса, сама мёртвая, так что же происходит? Она совсем запуталась.  
– Я была бы очень благодарна, если б вы вернули меня домой, мейстер Фриланд, – осторожно сказала она. Почему-то самой оказаться в сказке было совсем не весело и не интересно. Скорее, страшно, хотя чего бояться мёртвым? Или она всё же не мёртвая, раз может оглядываться по сторонам и говорить? Ох, как же всё сложно!  
Конечно, мейстер начал объяснять ей, что это невозможно, что сделано – то сделано, её тела больше нет, прошли многие годы, хотя, те-о-ре-ти-чес-ки, если бы она снова применила способности варга, то её сознание вселилось бы в другое тело, может быть, даже тело из прошлого, и если «открыть» окно в тот момент или в то измерение, где она ещё жива, то, скорее всего...  
Санса не понимала. Варги – сказочные оборотни, при чём же тут она? Тогда мейстер начал рисовать на белой ширме чем-то вроде краски.  
– Существует не одна леди Санса, – говорил он. – У вас было тройное зеркало? Ну, знаете, с тремя створками.  
Это было уже что-то знакомое, и она радостно ухватилась за эту ниточку.  
– Да! То есть... да, разумеется.  
– И вы видели не одну себя, а сразу трёх, – Фриланд провёл длинную линию. – Представьте, что эти три леди вышли бы из зеркала и одна... как же их обозначить... ладно, будем валирийским алфавитом. Альва-Санса пошла, скажем, на турнир, бина-Санса – на пир, вала-Санса... мм... в сад. А вы, скажем, остались бы вышивать. И со всеми Сансами одновременно случались бы разные вещи, и вы говорили бы с разными людьми.  
– Да... – отозвалась Санса уже не так уверенно. Три сестры, похожие на неё, как капельки воды. И совсем не похожие на эту дурочку Арью, вот было бы славно!  
– А теперь представьте, что вас просят выбрать: зелёное платье или синее. И если вы выберете синее, одна из этих девушек выберет зелёное. А может, ничего не выберет. А может, вообще не будет вылезать из постели и платья ей не будут нужны. Так вот, каждый раз, когда вы говорите или делаете что-то, вы отражаетесь в миллионе... мм... небесных зеркал, и все эти отражения – совсем разные Сансы. Есть Санса, которая не убивала короля, и Санса, у которой жив отец, и Санса, которая вышла замуж за короля Джоффри. Все они существуют одновременно.  
Где-то там, далеко-далеко, отец не умер – вот всё, что услышала Санса. Мейстер явный колдун, и всё это очень, очень страшно и дух захватывает, как в сказке, но вдруг, если попросить, он не откажет?  
– Пожалуйста... если в вашей власти переносить людей через небесные зеркала куда угодно, перенесите меня к отцу! – о, как плохо, когда не можешь даже молитвенно сложить руки!  
Мейстер долго смотрел на неё, но, в конце концов, кивнул.  
– Я попробую, – сказал он.

 

**АЛЬВА-САНСА**

 

На ступенях Септы Бейелора толпились рыцари и дамы, внизу шумела чернь, и сердце у Сансы замирало. Всё будет хорошо, отца отпустят. Вот сейчас он сознается во всём и всё будет хорошо.  
— Я, Эддард Старк, лорд Винтерфелла, десница короля...

«Дурочка!» – вдруг прокричал какой-то голос у неё в голове так, что она вздрогнула. – «Они убьют его!»  
Ну конечно же, нет. Королева обещала, разве можно ей не верить? А этот голос просто из-за волнения, потому что вокруг так много народу и все напряжены, все ждут.

— Я обманул доверие моего друга короля Роберта! Я поклялся защищать и оборонять его детей, но, прежде чем король оставил нас, я вступил в заговор, чтобы сместить его сына и захватить трон. Пусть верховный септон, Бейелор Благословенный и Семеро будут свидетелями моих слов. Джоффри Баратеон является единственным законным наследником Железного трона и, по воле всех богов, лордом Семи Королевств и Хранителем государства.

Кто-то бросил в него камень. Сансе показалось, будто ударили её – так сжалось сердце. И все эти несправедливые слова... Но всё будет хорошо. Всё забудется. Вот ещё один камень и ещё, но золотые плащи защитят отца.

«Сделай что-нибудь, ты должна им помешать», – снова этот голос! Хоть и её собственный, но такой громкий, назойливый, противный! Кому помешать? Всё так, как должно идти. Перебить отца значит всё испортить.  
Верховный септон преклонил колено перед Джоффри и его матерью.  
— Мы грешим, мы страдаем, — проговорил он гулким басом, куда громче, чем отец. — Этот человек исповедал свои прегрешения перед лицом богов и людей в этом святом месте, — радуги заплясали вокруг его головы, и он простер руки к королю. — Боги справедливы, но Благословенный Бейелор учил нас тому, что они также и милосердны. Что будет сделано с этим предателем, светлейшая государыня?

Король Джоффри быстро шагнул вперед из-за щитов гвардейцев.  
— Мать моя просит, чтобы лорду Эддарду разрешили уйти к Черным Братьям, и леди Санса умоляла простить ее отца, — поглядев на Сансу, он улыбнулся, и Санса едва не протянула руки ему навстречу, но Джоффри, её добрый господин , повернулся к толпе и сказал:  
— Женское сердце мягко. И пока я — ваш король, ни одно предательство не окажется безнаказанным. Сир Илин, принесите мне голову изменника!

О, как хорошо она помнила этот миг! Та, другая, альва-Санса, для которой это было впервые, уже готова была зарыдать, но Санса-настоящая вытолкнула её грубо, как никогда никого не толкала. Все взгляды были прикованы к сиру Илину, поднимавшемуся по ступеням, и она сделала первое, что пришло в голову: выхватила из ножен ближайего золотого плаща меч и приставила к горлу королевы.

Вернее, нет. «Выхватила» она его только в мечтах – клинок оказался куда тяжелее, чем она думала, и плясал в её слабых руках, выписывая восьмёрки, а уж о том, чтобы поднять её к шее величественной королевы Серсеи не было и речи.  
– Ваше величество!.. – она никогда ещё не испытывала такого ужаса. Все затихли. Все смотрели на неё. И Джоффри. И отец. Отцовского взгляда, поражённого, болезненного, она боялась больше всего. – Отмените... отмените приговор!  
Это был не крик, а писк какого-то птенца, пронзительный, отчаянный.

В следующее мгновение сильный удар свалил её с ног, меч загремел по ступеням, и это было последнее, что Санса услышала.  
Она думала, что вновь окажется в странной комнате мейстера Фриланда, но чуда не произошло. Голая, сырая темница с пучком грязной соломы на полу – вот всё, что ей осталось. Причёска растрепалась и наощупь напоминала лохматое воронье гнездо. Платье было изорвано, смято, всё в грязи. Тело саднило от холода и синяков.

«Меня будут пытать», – подумала Санса, сжавшись в комочек на полу. – «Меня тоже заставят признаться в измене и казнят».  
Она не знала, как позвать мейстера Фриланда, и был ли вообще мейстер Фриланд. Может, он и его непонятные разговоры ей только привиделись в бреду? Теперь её не простят. Она напала на королеву, а это ужасный, ужасный поступок, и отец умер, зная, что его дочь на такое способна.  
Убила короля, чуть не убила королеву, связалась с колдуном...

«Я какое-то чудовище», – мысль об этом была так невыносима, что она разрыдалась. – «Наверное, я правда недостойна того, чтобы жить".  
А она ведь только-только снова обрела жизнь! Смогла двигаться, видеть свои руки и ноги, носить платья. И чувствовать боль тоже.  
Дверь душераздирающе заскрипела, и Санса в ужасе забилась в угол, спугнув тихих мокриц. На пороге стоял Пёс, жуткий, мрачный, как неотвратимая гибель. Он будет её пытать. Конечно, он не палач, но сделает что угодно, всё, что Джоффри ему прикажет. Правда, поднос с лимонными пирожками и вином в кувшине был очень странным орудием пытки.

«Меня будут морить голодом, он пришёл поиздеваться», – решила Санса, и в ней, несмотря на страх, вскипело негодование. Очень уж это было подло!  
Она встала, одёрнула рваное платье и с достоинством поклонилась, приветствуя его.

– Добрый вечер, сир Клиган, – её голос дрожал, как овечий хвостик. – Чем я обязана вашему визиту?  
Он поставил поднос прямо на пол и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Впервые вижу такую храбрую дуру, – голос у него был насмешливый, но как-то неестественно. – Ты на что надеялась? Что Серсея тебя простит и посмеётся? Или, может, что Джоффри не станет орать: «Четвертуйте её прямо тут!»? Порадовала отца напоследок, нечего сказать.  
Санса с трудом проглотила рыдания, но как бы сильно ни было горе, при виде пирожков у неё подводило живот.  
– Ну? Что ты молчишь?

Она не знала, что надо говорить, и потому прошептала только:  
– Извините...  
– «Извините»? – усмешка перекосила и без того жуткое лицо Пса. – Ещё скажи, что ты не нарочно. Жуй свои пироги, я за них пообещал этой змее Варису золотые горы, которых у меня нет. Чтоб всё съела.  
Санса как можно грациознее опустилась на пол. Пёс уселся рядом, не сводя с неё тёмных, внимательных глаз. Когда горло стискивает, будто латной перчаткой, очень трудно есть даже самые вкусные пирожки, но она старалась, хотя её подташнивало.  
– Что бы сделали вы, если б вашего отца... – она даже не смогла договорить.  
– Мой отец и так был обречён, слишком доверял Григору. Я давно знал, что он поплатится, вот и всё, – он отвернулся. – Но я не кинулся на брата тогда, потому что был щенком, он бы прихлопнул меня в два счёта. Если хочешь убить кого-то, Пташка, надо думать головой и набираться силы.  
– Меня казнят? – осторожно спросила Санса. У неё не было времени «набираться силы», и она никогда не хотела никого убивать. Пирожки и вино кончились быстрее, чем она думала. Даже забыла поделиться с Псом! Ей было стыдно, но больше – как-то странно и сонливо, хотя разве она не очнулась лишь несколько мгновений назад?  
– Они сейчас думают, что с тобой делать, – Пёс неожиданно ласково взял её за плечи и потянул к себе. Санса послушно легла, положив голову ему на колено. Сон одолевал её быстрее, чем она успевала этому удивляться и возмущаться такому отношению. – Ну и пусть думают. Тебе уже всё равно. Евнух сказал, ты просто заснёшь, вот и спи, пташка.  
Он гладил её по волосам так ласково! А ведь по нему не скажешь, что он умеет быть ласковым хоть с кем-то, такой грубый, язвительный, злой.  
Да, она немного поспит, а потом придумает, как упросить Джоффри её пощадить. Скажет, что была не в себе от горя... скажет ещё что-нибудь...

– Засыпай, пташка, засыпай, маленькая дурёха. Туда тебе и дорога.

Она уже проваливалась куда-то, снова в ту же темноту, что была перед тем, как мейстер Фриланд...  
...мейстер Фриланд...

 

**ФРИЛАНД**

 

Фриланд вернул предохранитель на место и закрыл щиток. Если он в следующий раз наглухо обесточит весь Старомест, будут проблемы, а если внутри Леди что-нибудь перегорит – катастрофа.  
Что тогда случится с сознанием Сансы Старк?

Если он, конечно, не сошёл с ума, и она действительно здесь.

Леди никто не программировал на слёзы, но она рыдала уже минут пять, а значит, что-то чужеродное в ней и правда сидело.  
– Я не смогу туда вернуться... – плакала она. – Я никогда не смогу...  
Не зная, как её утешить, Фриланд налил себе ещё чаю в целую кружку. Он пока не мог делать выводов. Наблюдать и записывать результаты эксперимента, – вот всё, на что его хватало. Он чокнется, если начнёт анализировать прямо сейчас.  
– Просто мы выбрали слишком поздний момент, – сказал он. – Это вовсе не из-за того, что вы глупо себя повели. Хотя, это правда было очень, очень глупо. Назовите мне другую дату, скажем, когда король ещё был жив.  
Ответом ему был громкий всхлип. Вот за это Фриланд не любил женщин. Они все вечно на эмоциях, и никогда не знаешь, что им вдруг придёт в голову. Зачем он вообще ей помогает? Просто потому, что ему жалко?  
Он вспомнил похороны своего отца. Если б ему дали шанс всё изменить? Если б сказали: давай, Фрай, вернись туда и заставь его остаться дома, чтоб он не попал под машину. Конечно, он не раздумывая нажал бы заветную кнопку на пульте. Может быть. Теоретически.  
Но ему нужно было бы всего-то обхитрить отца, а Санса пошла против воли многих людей, которые были куда умнее и сильнее неё. Есть ли мир, в котором такие, как она, побеждают?  
– Он ведь отравил меня? – вдруг спросила она почти спокойным голосом. – Ему приказали отравить меня, ведь правда?  
Фриланд пожал плечами. Реальный Сандор Клиган как-то перестал его интересовать. В нём не было ничего романтического: здоровенный, уродливый вояка, а не герой, спасший девушку от клеветы. Его сложно было уважать, он относился к тому типажу, которого Фриланд никогда не любил, которого побаивался.  
– Назовите дату, и я вас отправлю. Только... – он решил не вдаваться в подробности. – В любой момент всё может сломаться. Вы должны действовать наверняка. Каждый прыжок может быть последним.  
Санса замолчала. Она готова была отказаться, Фриланд чувствовал это даже через железную оболочку.  
– Турнир... – голос её был совсем слабым. – Турнир Десницы. Все были живы, это был хороший день. Это было так...

 

**БИНА-САНСА  
**

...волнительно. И жутко.

Вечером Нед веселился и предвкушал, как завтра впервые выедет на ристалище не как оруженосец Робба, а как рыцарь. Но ночью, в тишине, его одолели страхи. Что если его выбьют из седла первым же ударом? На глазах у короля с королевой, у отца, у знатных лордов и леди и, что самое ужасное, у Джеофрины, его принцессы.

Он собирался, победив, вручить ей розу, и эта идея так ему понравилась, что он только ночью, обливаясь холодным потом, вспомнил, что розы дамам дарит сир Лорас. Юный Нед Старк с лютоволком на гербе хочет быть Рыцарем Цветов, вот что о нём скажут!  
А ведь как здорово было бы иметь звучное прозвище! Рыцарь Лютоволк! В память о несправедливо казнённом Верном. Только он уже слышал, что его в замке называют Недом Рыжим, чтобы не путать с отцом. Хотя никакой он не рыжий, матушка говорила, что волосы его – цвета осеннего золота.  
Ещё полночи он представлял, как хороши они будут с Джеофриной, когда придёт пора жениться, и как он накинет на её нежные узкие плечики плащ, а потом поцелует прямо в пухлые розовые губки… но потом вспомнил, что на турнире ему, возможно, придётся биться с Горой, и до самого рассвета не мог сомкнуть глаз в ужасе.

Турниры ведь – это не только слава. Его могут убить. Его могут покалечить, как Уилласа Тирелла, и неизвестно, что ужаснее. Рыцарей ценят за красоту, вежливость и галантность, но увечный рыцарь – это приговор, хотя легенды слагали и про таких. Например, слепой сир Пертелот, всё-таки победивший великана, или сир Адельстан, которому кузнец выковал новые руки из серебра, чтоб тот смог отомстить за гибель брата.

Но Нед совсем не хотел рук из серебра. Он хотел вполне живую руку и чистое сердце Джеофрины, такой милой и нежной. Клеветники говорят, будто она завистливая и жестокая, но к прекрасным девам мир часто несправедлив, про это в легендах тоже говорилось.  
Ему только никак не удавалось остаться с ней наедине, потому что рядом всё время маячила эта страшная женщина Джонкиль. Высокая, на голову выше Неда, всегда в простых тёмных одеждах, укутанная многими слоями чёрной кружевной вуали, под которой ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Поговаривали, будто она так уродлива, что лошади падают замертво, увидев её, поэтому Джеофрина, забавляясь, когда-то прозвала её Джонкилью, как красавицу из баллады. Прозвище так и прицепилось, и никто уже не помнил её настоящего имени.  
Она была при принцессе не то просто придворной дамой, не то телохранительницей, но говорили, что если при дворе появляется девушка красивее Джеофрины, то Джонкиль обязательно подстроит ей какое-нибудь несчастье, как, например, юной Маргери Тирелл, которая «случайно» упала с лестницы и чуть не осталась калекой, как её брат. Нед в таких случаях всегда радовался, что матушка родила его мужчиной – лучше мечом добывать славу в бою, чем испытывать на себе женское коварство.  
Однажды он так и сказал в присутствии дам, в шутку, конечно, но презрительнее и обиднее всех смеялась Джонкиль, к которой эти слова были в немалой степени обращены.

Смех у неё был хриплый, неприятный, как собачий лай.

«Вы просто неоперившийся птенец,» – заявила она. – «Который даже из гнезда ни разу не вылетал, а уже думает, что может что-то там чирикать о мире".  
Такой женщине, уж конечно, никто на турнире не подарит розу, никто не признает её Королевой Любви и Красоты, вот она и обижена на жизнь, – думал Нед. Главное, чтоб её яд не запятнал чистую невинность златокудрой Джеофрины.  
Чтобы как-то отогнать противный страх смерти, он начал мечтать об этой самой невинности... и едва не проспал турнир.

Всё утро прошло для него как в тумане: за городскими стенами устроили целые сотни павильонов, и простой люд собирался тысячами, чтобы посмотреть на турнир. От великолепия захватывало дух: сверкающие панцири, огромные кони, убранные в золото и серебро, крики толпы, знамена, трепещущие на ветру, прекрасные дамы, будто гирлянды цветов...

Нед старался держаться поближе к Джори и говорить весело, громко, чтоб никто не заметил его страх. Сын Десницы не должен страшиться поединков: у него были хорошие учителя, у него добрый конь, его начищенный доспех сияет, отражая солнце. Конечно, панцирь простоват и принадлежал когда-то Роббу, но об этом, верно, никто уже и не помнит.

На поле выезжали герои песен, одна сказочная личность сменяла другую. Вот показались семь рыцарей Королевской Гвардии, во главе с Джейми Ланнистером. Все они были в чешуйчатой броне молочного цвета, прикрытой плащами, белыми, как свежевыпавший снег. Такой же белый плащ на плечах Джейме покрывали золотые доспехи, дополнявшиеся золотым шлемом в виде головы льва и золотым мечом. Прогромыхал лавиной сир Григор Клиган, иначе Скачущая Гора. Нед вспомнил лорда Джона Ройса, гостившего в Винтерфелле два года назад.  
— Его бронзовой броне тысячи и тысячи лет, на ней выгравированы магические руны, ограждающие его от всякого зла, — шепнул он Джори.  
Нед даже радовался тому, что выезжает среди молодых людей, не совершивших ещё никаких великих деяний. Он узнавал гербы и радовался старым знакомым. Некоторые отвечали на его приветствия, и ему становилось чуть легче.  
Сир Белон Свонн, лорд Брайс Карон из Марки. Наследник Бронзового Джона сир Эндар Ройс вместе с младшим братом сиром Робаром – на их посеребренной стальной броне искрилась бронзовая филигрань с теми же древними рунами, которые охраняли отца. Близнецы сир Хорас и сир Хоббер, щиты которых украшала виноградная гроздь Редвинов — алый виноград на синеве. Патрек Маллистер, сын лорда Ясона. Шестеро Фреев с Переправы, сир Яред, сир Хостин, сир Дэнуэл, сир Эммон и сир Тео, сир Первин, сыновья и внуки старого лорда Уолдера Фрея, а с ними его незаконнорожденный сын Мартин Риверс.

Даже они вдруг начали казаться Неду такими же героями, как Джейме Ланнистер, а собственные доспехи – бумажными.  
Тем не менее, он хорошо показал себя, выбив из седла Хораса Редвина в первом поединке, а во втором — одного из Фреев. В третьем он трижды съезжался с вольным всадником по имени Лотор Брун, облаченным в столь же простую броню, как и его собственная. Никто из них не упал, но Брун крепче держал пику и точнее наносил удары, поэтому король присудил победу ему. Выбил Неда из седла в первом же поединке сир Меррин из Королевской гвардии, но Нед был даже рад в глубине души – он порядком устал, но добросовестно изображал досаду на более удачливых рыцарей. Конечно, ему не удалось подарить Джеофрине розу, он даже забыл о том, что собирался, но она, неприступная, кажется, и не смотрела на него.  
Поединки продолжались весь день до сумерек, копыта огромных боевых коней терзали траву, и поле скоро сделалось похожим на выбитую пустошь. Дюжину раз дамы на трибунах дружно вскрикивали, когда всадники съезжались, в щепу разбивая пики, а простонародье криками подбадривало своего фаворита.

Цареубийца выступал блестяще. Он непринужденно, как на учениях, выбил из седла сира Эндара Ройса и лорда Брайса Карона из Марки. А потом с трудом вырвал победу у седоволосого Барристана Селми из Королевской гвардии, выигравшего первые две схватки у рыцарей, которые были на тридцать и сорок лет моложе его.

Сир Григор Гора, брат Джонкиль Клиган, сидевшей, как всегда, рядом с госпожой, побеждал одного врага за другим самым жестоким образом. Самое ужасное случилось во время второго поединка сира Григора, когда его пика дрогнула и ударила молодого рыцаря Долины под горло с такой силой, что наконечник пробил ворот доспеха, и убитый на месте юноша упал в каких-то десяти футах от зрителей. Острие пики сира Григора обломилось и осталось в его шее, и кровь медленными толчками оставляла тело. На новом и блестящем панцире играл свет, солнце сверкнуло зайчиком на его руке и ушло в облака. Плащ его, нежно-голубой, как небо в ясный летний день, и расшитый по краю полумесяцами, побурел, впитывая кровь, и луны стали алыми.  
«На его месте мог быть я,» – подумал Нед, но как-то отстранённо. Он уже видел смерть, при нём казнили беглого дозорного, но смерть всегда была чужая, не имевшая к нему никакого отношения. Молодой рыцарь ничего для него не значил, Нед даже забыл его имя. Мир тоже забудет. И песен о нём не споют.

Потом засечный рыцарь в клетчатом плаще опозорил себя, убив лошадь под Бериком Дондаррионом, и был объявлен выбывшим из борьбы. Лорд Берик перенес седло на другого скакуна, но только для того, чтобы быть выбитым из него Торосом из Мира. Сир Арон Сантагар и Лотор Брун съезжались трижды, но безрезультатно. Потом сир Арон уступил лорду Ясону Маллистеру, а Брун — Робару, младшему сыну лорда Ройса. В конце концов на поле остались четверо. Торос из Мира, чудовищный Григор, Джейме Ланнистер Цареубийца и юный сир Лорас Тирелл, которого звали рыцарем Цветов.  
Сир Лорас был младшим сыном Мейса Тирелла, лорда Хайгардена, Хранителя Юга. Ему было шестнадцать, как и Неду, но в то утро он в первых же поединках выбил из седла поочередно троих королевских гвардейцев. Нед завидовал ему отчаянно и так же отчаянно презирал себя за это чувство. Ведь сир Лорас был так храбр, так красив! И как, наверное, прекрасно было бы стать его другом, вместе совершая подвиги, ночуя под открытым небом, выезжая на охоту…  
Панцирь его был украшен причудливым узором, изображавшим букет из тысячи различных цветов, а снежно-белого жеребца покрывала попона, сплетенная из красных и белых роз. После каждой победы сир Лорас снимал шлем и медленно объезжал поле; увидев в толпе прекрасную деву, он вынимал из покрывала белую розу и бросал ей. В своем последнем поединке в тот день он съехался с молодым Ройсом. Древние руны сира Робара не смогли защитить его, сир Лорас с жутким грохотом расколол щит своего противника и выбил его из седла в грязь. Робар остался стонать на земле, а молодой победитель отправился объезжать поле. Наконец кликнули носилки, и недвижимого Робара унесли в шатер.

Всем девушкам он дарил белые розы, но для Джеофрины выбрал красную – Нед заметил, и его сердце сжалось от ревности.

— Милая леди, ни одна победа не может быть прекраснее вас! – вот что он сказал. Так просто и так элегантно, как у Неда никогда бы не вышло. Но пусть, ему бы хоть просто поговорить со своей принцессой.  
К этому времени уже поднялась луна, и толпа устала, поэтому король объявил, что последние три поединка состоятся на следующее утро перед общим турниром. Простолюдины разошлись по домам, обсуждая схватки минувшего дня, придворные отправились на берег реки, где их ждал пир. Шесть громадных зубров жарились на кострах уже несколько часов, туши медленно поворачивались на деревянных вертелах, поварята старательно обмазывали их маслом и травами до тех пор, пока мясо не запеклось и не начало истекать соком. Возле павильонов поставили скамьи и разложили столы, уставили их блюдами со сладкими травами, клубникой и свежевыпеченным хлебом.

Неду отвели весьма почетное место слева от приподнятого помоста, на котором рядом с королевой восседал король. По правую руку от матери уселась принцесса Джеофрина, и Нед ощутил, как напряглось её горло. Принцесса не сказала ему ни слова после казни Верного, а он не осмеливался заговорить с ней. Конечно, не она была виновата, это всё королева и дура Арья. Если бы не Арья, ничего бы с ними вообще не случилось. Как можно ненавидеть и обвинять принцессу? Особенно сегодня, когда она была так хороша в своём синем платье и тонкой, изящной короне. Нед боялся лишь, что она не обратит на него внимания или, в ответ на какое-нибудь неосторожное слово расплачется и убежит из-за стола.

Но Джеофрина улыбнулась ему и позволила поцеловать ей руку – красивая и любезная, как подобает принцессе из песен.  
— Сир Лорас умеет понимать красоту, милая леди, – не удержался от ревнивого замечания Нед.

— Он был слишком добр ко мне, — отозвалась Джеофрина, скромная и спокойная. — Сир Лорас — истинный рыцарь. Как вы думаете, он победит завтра, милорд? Уверена, моя дядя Джейме расправится с ним. А через несколько лет, или раньше, вы превзойдёте их всех.  
Нед вспыхнул, пробормотав нечто невразумительное и, лихорадочно придумывая, что остроумного сказать, поднял руку, подзывая слугу с бутылкой ледяного летнего вина, и наполнил ее чашу.  
Слуги наполняли чаши всю ночь, но потом Нед не сумел даже вспомнить вкуса вина: он и так был пьян - от великолепия, от красоты, от того, что смерть прошла мимо, а толпы людей на ристалище приветствовали его и радовались его победам.  
Перед павильоном короля сидели певцы, заполнявшие сумерки музыкой. Жонглер подкидывал в воздух горящие дубинки. Собственный шут короля, Лунатик, — простак, лицо пирожком, — выплясывал на ходулях и без умолку вышучивал всех и каждого с такой откровенной жестокостью, что Нед усомнился в его простоте.  
Вечер был прекрасен, Джеофрина была сама покорность и любезность, и всё же что-то было не так. Какой-то неприятный голос зудел у него в голове, какая-то мысль о том, что он что-то забыл, что надо о чём-то сказать отцу... Но о чём?  
Потом пошли сласти: пирог с голубями, запеченные яблоки, благоухающие корицей, и лимонный пирог под сахарной глазурью. Но к этому времени Нед уже настолько наелся, что сумел управиться только с двумя маленькими пирожками с лимоном, невзирая на то, что очень любил их. Он как раз подумывал, не взяться ли за третий, когда король начал кричать. Король Роберт становился все говорливее с каждым блюдом. Время от времени Нед слышал, как он смеется или выкрикивает распоряжения, заглушая музыку, стук тарелок и утвари, но они сидели слишком далеко от него, чтобы он мог разобрать слова. Теперь Роберта слышали все.

— Нет! — прогрохотал он, заглушая все разговоры. Потрясенный Нед видел, что король поднялся на ноги, шатаясь и побагровев. В руке Роберт держал кубок с вином, хотя уже был пьян. — Не приказывай мне, женщина! — рявкнул он, обращаясь к королеве Серсее. — Король здесь я, понимаешь? Я правлю в этой стране, и если я сказал, что выеду завтра на турнир, то выеду! — все только глядели, разинув рты.  
Нед заметил сира Барристана, Ренли, брата короля, и еще того невысокого человечка, который недавно о чём-то тихо говорил с отцом. Но никто не сделал попытки вмешаться. Лицо королевы прревратилось в бескровную маску, настолько белую, что ее, пожалуй, можно было бы вылепить из снега. Серсея поднялась из-за стола и, собрав свои юбки, молча бросилась к выходу. Челядь направилась следом.  
Джейме Ланнистер положил ладонь на плечо короля, но король оттолкнул его в сторону. Ланнистер споткнулся и упал. Король расхохотался.  
— Тоже мне великий рыцарь! Я легко сумею втоптать тебя в грязь… Помни это, Цареубийца! — он ударил себя в грудь украшенным драгоценными камнями кубком, расплескивая вино по атласной рубахе. — Давайте мне мой молот, и ни один рыцарь в королевстве не выстоит против меня!  
Джейме Ланнистер поднялся и отряхнулся.  
— Как вам угодно, светлейший государь, — ответил он напряженным голосом. Лорд Ренли с улыбкой шагнул вперед:  
— Ты пролил вино, Роберт. Позволь мне подать тебе новый кубок.  
«Цареубийца,» – зазвенело в голове Неда. – «Цареубийца».  
Почему это слово повергает его в такой трепет? Что он забыл?  
Нед вздрогнул, когда Джеофрина вдруг положила свою руку на его ладонь.  
— Становится поздновато, — сказала принцесса. На лице ее застыло странное выражение, словно она больше не видела его. — Не проводите ли вы даму до замка?  
Это было всё, о чём Нед мог мечтать.  
— Я хотел сказать… да, разумеется! Если дама нуждается в моей защите, я не могу ей перечить, это будет честь для меня, я готов...  
Джеофрина хлопнула в ладоши:  
– Джонкиль!

Чёрная женщина будто соткалась из тьмы, так быстро она появилась. Даже отсветы факелов не проникали через её вуаль.  
— Да? — проговорил она.  
– Я устала от тебя за сегодня. Благородный рыцарь проводит тебя в замок и приглядит, чтоб с тобой ничего не случилось, – принцесса отвернулась и, не сказав даже ни слова прощания, направилась прочь. Нед всем телом ощутил на себе взгляд Джонкиль, даже из-под вуали.  
– А вы уж решили, что Джеофрина будет умолять провожать её? – она рассмеялась своим неприятным смехом. – На это рассчитывать нечего!  
Нед из вежливости предложил даме опереться на его руку, но она, презрительно фыркнув, отвергла предложение. Да и верно, рука об руку они смотрелись бы странно.  
«Какая же она всё-таки высоченная,» – тоскливо подумал Нед. Вместо принцессы ему приходилось провожать эту… грубую, высокомерную особу, которую даже женщиной можно было назвать с натяжкой.  
Он прихватил факел, чтобы освещать их путь. Джонкиль следовала за ним. Удивительно, как она могла хоть что-то разглядеть через свои кружева. Почва была каменистой и неровной, в мерцающем свете тени двигались и перемещались под ногами. Нед шел, опустив глаза, старательно выбирая место, куда можно было ступить. Они проходили между павильонов, перед каждым из которых высилось знамя и висела броня; молчание становилось тяжелее с каждым шагом: Нед не мог выносить общество этой женщины, настолько она раздражала его своей бесцеремонностью, недостойной леди. Однако он был воспитанным молодым человеком. Истинный рыцарь будет покорно сносить упрёки от дамы, пусть и уродливой, сказал он себе.  
— Ваш брат выступал сегодня самым доблестным образом, леди Джонкиль, — заставил он себя пробормотать, не зная, что ещё похвалить в ней. – И вы сегодня прелестны.  
Кажется, с комплиментом он перегнул палку. Джонкиль огрызнулась:  
— Избавь меня от своих пустых комплиментов, мальчик, я не прелестна и никогда такой ни была, ни сегодня, ни в любой другой день. А мой брат... о, тут ты прав.  
— Да, — проговорил Нед заалев. — Он был…  
— Таким доблестным? — подсказала Джонкиль.

Она смеется над ним, понял Нед.  
— Никто не смог противостоять ему, — гордясь собой, наконец нашёлся он. Это не было ложью.

Джонкиль Клиган вдруг остановилась посреди темноты. Ему пришлось встать рядом. Почему-то и эта ночь, и это место, и разговор казались ему такими знакомыми...  
— Ты и правда глупый, желторотый птенец. Ты похож на тех птичек, прилетевших с Летних островов, вот что. Они сидят на жёрдочке, гордятся своими пёрышками и повторяют всё, чему их научили.  
— Это нехорошо, — Нед стиснул зубы. — Вы – злая женщина, и было бы правильно бросить вас прямо тут.  
— Никто не может противостоять ему, — голос у Джонкиль был ядовитый, как у ведьмы. — Вот это правда! Никто не способен противостоять Григору. А хорошо он отделал этого мальчишку, своего второго противника! Ты видел, правда? Дурак. Незачем ему было выезжать в такой компании. Ни денег, ни сквайра, некому помочь надеть доспехи. Он плохо завязал воротник. Ты думаешь, что Григор не заметил этого? Или ты полагаешь, что пика сира Григора дернулась вверх случайно? Милый, вежливый мальчик, если ты в это веришь, то уж точно пустоголов, как птица. Пика Григора смотрит туда, куда ее направляет Григор, — она вдруг яростно дёрнула вуаль, шпильки, блеснув в свете факела, исчезли в траве, ветер взметнул кружева и чёрные волосы. — Смотри, вот тебе хорошенькое личико, смотри на здоровье! Я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь, но тебе придётся, благородный рыцарь, чтобы не оскорбить даму! Гляди внимательно!

Правая сторона лица её казалась изможденной: острые скулы, серый глаз под тяжелым лбом, нос большой и изогнутый, жидкие темные волосы. Джонкиль зачесывала их набок, потому что на другой стороне её лица они не росли.  
Левой половины лица не было. Ухо отгорело, осталась лишь дырка. Глаз еще видел, но его окружал змеиный клубок шрамов, обожженную жесткую черную плоть покрывали рытвины и глубокие трещины, в которых, когда Джонкиль шевелилась, поблескивало что-то красное и влажное… снизу на челюсти съежившаяся плоть открывала кусочек кости.

Нед не выдержал и отвернулся. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он не мог испытывать к ней никаких рыцарских чувств, хотя мама всегда говорила, что красота – не главное в женщине. Но всё же нельзя было сравнить это уродство с красотой Джеофрины. Нельзя было чувствовать к ним одно и то же.

— Значит, нет у тебя хорошеньких слов для меня, юноша? Для этого твои наставники не знают никаких комплиментов? — ответа не последовало, она продолжила: — Все знают, что я уродлива, но никто не знает, почему. Некоторые дураки даже думают, что я родилась без носа или без глаз.  
На этот раз смех её был мягок, но в нем слышалась горечь.

— Но я скажу тебе, юноша, как это было, — она приблизилась, шелестя, скользя по траве, как призрак. — Я была совсем девчонкой, мне было тогда семь, а может, даже и шесть. В деревне возле стен крепости моего отца один резчик по дереву устроил свою лавку и, чтобы добиться поддержки, послал нам подарки. Старик делал восхитительные игрушки. Я не помню, что получила тогда, но мне очень понравился подарок Григора — разрисованный деревянный рыцарь, каждый сустав его двигался и был закреплен веревочкой, поэтому он мог сражаться. Григор был на пять лет старше меня и перерос эту игрушку. Он уже стал сквайром, мускулистый как бык и почти шести футов ростом. Поэтому я взяла его рыцаря, чтоб поженить со своей куклой, но кража не принесла мне счастья — я держалась настороже, и все-таки он поймал меня. В его комнате была жаровня. Григор не сказал даже слова, просто взял меня под мышки, уткнул лицом в горящие угли и держал так, невзирая на все мои вопли. Ты видел, какой он сильный. И уже тогда вырвать меня у него сумели только трое взрослых мужчин. Септоны говорят о семи пеклах. Что они знают? Только те, кто был обожжен, как я, знают, что такое истинный ад. Отец сказал всем, что постель моя загорелась, а наш мейстер лечил меня мазями. Мазями! Григор тоже получил свою мазь. Четыре года спустя его помазали семью елеями, он принес свои рыцарские обеты, и Рейегар Таргариен, ударив его по плечу, сказал: «Восстань, сир Григор!».  
Скрежещущий голос умолк. Джонкиль отступила, снова накинув вуаль. Её чёрный силуэт растаял во тьме. Нед слышал её неровное дыхание в тишине, его раздражение почему-то улетучилось, и он испугался за неё. Всё-таки, она была женщиной, а они чувствительнее мужчин. Он наугад протянул руку, тронув её за плечо.

— Он не настоящий рыцарь, — шепнул он. Ответом ему был резкий, громкий смех.  
— Ты прав! О да, птенец, он не настоящий рыцарь! – Джонкиль поймала его за руку. – Если б я была мужчиной, я убила бы его! Я дралась бы с ним на турнире и давно уже убила бы! Будь я мужчиной, плевала бы я на уродливое лицо!  
– Нет, – тихо произнесла Санса. Нед уступил ей место легко, нужно было только подтолкнуть. Ей было удивительно, что Сандор почти не изменился в этом странном мире, где всё перевернулось с ног на голову. – Будь вы мужчиной, вы страдали бы и печалились точно так же.  
Ей раньше не приходило в голову, что Пёс может быть печален, он казался ей только злым, ненавидящим всех подряд. Но Джонкиль Клиган мучилась от боли, и Санса могла по-женски понять её, хотя не знала, как это – быть уродиной.  
«Вы не так некрасивы,» – хотела бы сказать она. – «Вуаль делает вас загадочной, а если бы у вас были хорошие манеры и доброе сердце, мужчины влюблялись бы в них».  
Санса вспомнила, как Сандор взял на себя её вину. Как убил её, чтобы не мучилась.  
Может быть, в его сердце всё же осталась капелька доброты и благородства? Он ведь не хотел обидеть её в такую же ночь после турнира. Он хотел лишь... чего?  
Джонкиль была обижена, потому что нелюбима. Но разве для мужчин это так важно? Санса никогда об этом не задумывалась, а Нед думал обо всём подряд, и в голове у него была какая-то каша.  
В сущности, он был глупым юношей, хоть и прехорошеньким.  
Остаток пути они молчали. Сансе странно было вести себя как мужчина, она боялась сделать или сказать что-нибудь не так, и потому молчала. У дверей в опочивальню она, жутко конфузясь, неловко взяла руку Джонкиль в свою и поцеловала.  
— Благодарю вас, милорд, — бросила Джонкиль, и вдруг перехватила руку Неда.  
— То, о чем я рассказала тебе сегодня, — её голос превратился в шипение. — Если ты когда-нибудь скажешь хоть кому-нибудь...  
— Не скажу, — прошептала Санса. — Обещаю.

Этого было мало.

— Если скажешь кому-нибудь, — закончила чёрная женщина, — я отравлю тебя.  
Эту ночь Санса провела без сна. Она лежала на неразобранной кровати Неда. На своей кровати в своей комнате, которая принадлежала теперь совсем другому человеку.  
Перед этим Санса долго сидела у зеркала, разглядывая юношу, которого мысленно называла братом. Это было проще, чем осознать, что молодой Нед Старк – шутка Семерых, которым захотелось, чтоб её родители вместо девочки зачали мальчика.  
Он был старше, очень красивый и похожий на Робба, но с гладкими розовыми щеками в блёклых веснушках. Санса покраснела и улыбнулась ему, а он, в ответ, улыбнулся ей. Она хотела раздеться и юркнуть под тяжёлое, вышитое одеяло, но почему-то смутилась и убрала руки от завязок. Это было всё равно что подглядывать за кем-то – занимать тело Неда было неприлично, а разглядывать его из любопытства – неприлично вдвойне, поэтому Санса просто лежала поверх одеяла и пыталась не утонуть в водовороте мыслей. Некогда удивляться волшебству и шуткам Семерых, нужно предупредить отца. Завтра. На турнире.

На турнире...

Санса в ужасе прижала непривычно большую ладонь ко рту. Турнир! Она совсем не умела сражаться, а пустить Неда обратно значило исчезнуть. Может быть, вернуться в странную комнату мейстера Фриланда, а может быть, и навсегда... умереть по-настоящему.  
Ей стоило усилий удерживать Неда, хотя она и не понимала в точности, как это делает. Нед остался как бы за дверью, а Санса следила, чтобы «дверь» не открылась.

«А вдруг это всё сон?» – утомлённо подумала она. Стоило закрыть глаза, как события и переживания этого бесконечного дня вернулись, закружились водоворотом. Джоффри, отец, Пёс, сир Илин Пейн, головы на пиках, полёт, мейстер Фриланд и снова отец, Пёс, Нед, Джонкиль...  
Санса с удивлением подумала, что ей жаль Пса. Здесь он был женщиной, но для Семерых это была слишком злая шутка. Женщина с изуродованным лицом навсегда будет лишена любви. Как же ей не злиться и не ненавидеть всех, кто красивее неё? Джейни Пуль как-то сказала, что нет никакой радости в добродетели, если приходится быть добродетельной и нет иного выбора. Тогда Санса не совсем поняла её слова, но, увидев Джонкиль Клиган, осознала, что Джейни имела в виду.

Тем обиднее было, что Джоффри Семеро никак не наказали. Совсем. Хотя Санса не сомневалась, что в любом мире он будет злым и порочным, но можно было хоть раз сделать его уродливым... а Сандора Клигана, наоборот, красивым.  
Она вспомнила жестокого, часто пьяного Пса и смущённо подумала, что с красотой, пожалуй, погорячилась. Если б внешность отражала душу, он и тогда остался бы собой. Но, может быть, без ужасных шрамов.  
Но ведь он не бил её и спас Рыцаря Цветов от своего брата. Он взял на себя её вину за убийство Джоффри и принёс яд, зная, что пыток она не выдержит.  
Спас Рыцаря Цветов... на турнире...

Санса спрыгнула с кровати, порылась в сундуке и среди одежды Неда (многое явно осталось от Робба, она узнала вышивку, сделанную маминой рукой, и знакомые дублеты) и, разорвав нижнюю рубашку, кое-как замотала левую руку. Если отец прикажет Неду участвовать в турнире, можно будет сослаться на ушиб. Правда, Нед упал с коня на правую сторону, но, наверное, такой мелочи никто не заметил.

* * *

Отец вышел из шатра и остановился, подняв глаза к неяркому утреннему солнцу. Он казался усталым, постаревшим; заботы Десницы добавили его лицу новых морщин, но это было живое лицо, не зеленоватая посмертная маска.  
Вокруг просыпался лагерь, запахло жареным мясом и пряными колбасками, мимо то и дело проносили подносы то со свежим хлебом, то с фруктами, кое-где среди шалашей мальчишки-сквайры сосредоточенно рубили воздух, готовясь к турниру.  
Санса не замечала никого и ничего. Она побежала к отцу по мокрой от росы траве, как маленькая девочка, и поняла, как сглупила, только едва не свалив его с ног.  
Молодому человеку, каким все её теперь видели, не пристало себя так вести. Нед Старк-старший, который был одновременно её и не её отцом, застыл, не зная, что сказать, и похлопал Неда Рыжего по плечу.  
– Ну, будет, будет, – пробормотал он, и Санса в смущении отскочила. – Что у тебя с рукой?  
– Потянула... потянул, – Санса не знала, как в точности должны разговаривать мальчишки, поэтому постаралась вести себя как Арья, и принялась расковыривать носком землю. – Это ерунда, мейстер сказал, что пройдёт.  
Она специально не стала называть имя мейстера, чтоб ложь не казалась такой очевидной.  
– На пиру ты был без повязки.  
– Она... рука распухла после. Ночью, – Санса нервно потёрла «больное» запястье. – Это не важно, отец! Я должен тебя предупредить. Кто-то хочет убить короля и обвинить во всём тебя!  
Нед посмотрел на своего сына так, будто тот был серьёзно болен.  
– Почему ты так решил? – спокойно спросил он, но это было холодное спокойствие стального клинка.  
– Я... – Санса поняла, что всю ночь думала о всякой ерунде, и совсем не представляла себе, что всё окажется так сложно. Она всегда была честной девочкой и не любила врать, тем более – родителям. Но маленькая ложь – это легко, когда знаешь все обстоятельства. А как сделать правдоподобной историю, о которой сама почти ничего не знаешь?  
– Я подслушал разговор. Я не видел, кто говорит, кажется... – она подумала о двух самых подозрительных людях во дворце. – Кажется, евнух и тот низкий господин, лорд Бэйлиш. Но я не знаю точно. И они говорили... об этом. И что здесь замешана королева.  
– Тебе могло показаться, – отец покачал головой. – Когда ты молод, мир кажется таинственнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Иные видят заговоры там, где хотят их видеть, не заботясь, правда это или нет.  
Санса сглотнула. Она начала кое-что понимать о своём отце. Нечто новое и странное: он не всегда мудр и не всегда прав.  
– А если мне не показалось? – спросила она, чувствуя, как слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.  
– Королева – всего лишь женщина. Если то, что ты сказал, правда – значит, я близок к раскрытию одной тайны, и Серсея Баратеон напугана. Но страх – это не сила, Эддард, это признак слабости.  
Санса опустила голову.  
– Я знаю, что это правда, – твёрдо сказала она примятой траве. – Я пришёл сюда, потому что не хочу смотреть. Не хочу, чтобы меня заставляли смотреть на...  
Рассказать бы отцу всё! Про отрубленные головы на пиках, пропавшую Арью, про Джейни, которую увели неизвестно куда. Про мейстера Фриланда.  
Но он не поверит, потому что слишком сильный, слишком добрый и думает, что все вокруг такие же.  
Сансе стало грустно, но это была не острая грусть, от которой хочется плакать, а такая, которая прорастает на сердце, серая, как плесень.  
Она подняла взгляд на отца, но увидела не его, а мёртвую голову на пике, и свет вдруг стал чёрным.  
«Как свет может быть чёрным?» – подумала она... и исчезла.  
– Король звал меня в своё шатёр, Нед, – осторожно сказал Эддард и неловко похлопал сына по плечу. – Ты ещё молод для интриг. Не впутывайся во всю эту грязь, ты ещё достаточно её увидишь.

Нед молча кивнул. Он не помнил, как тут оказался и о чём они говорили. Что-то о королеве и какой-то тайне... но зачем? И почему у него перевязана рука?  
Голова не болела, но он решил про себя, что просто слишком много выпил вчера на пиру. Чтобы освежиться, он, прихватив кувшин прохладного вина и ковригу хлеба, отправился подальше от шатров, под расколотый молнией дуб.  
Белый раскол зиял среди тёмной, морщинистой коры, и оставлял тошнотворное ощущение. Глядя на него, Нед вспомнил молодого рыцаря, убитого Горой, вспомнил брызнувшую из раны кровь. Кто-то словно нашёптывал ему мрачные мысли, и это было неприятно: будто на солнце, светившее ему с самого выезда из Винтерфелла, наползла мрачная серая туча, и с севера повеяло холодом.  
Он обогнул дуб и застыл; в переплетении корней, будто на троне, устроилось мрачное чёрное чудовище и пожирало куриную ногу, зубами отрывая мясо от костей.  
– Доброе утро, леди Джонкиль, – вежливо поздоровался Нед. Леди вздрогнула, отшвырнула кость в траву и набросила на изуродованное лицо вуаль. Она проделала это привычно и быстро, но Нед успел заметить в её взгляде удивление и страх. Он сообразил, что никогда раньше не видел, как она ест; на пирах она всегда ухаживала за принцессой, отрезая для неё лучшие кусочки и разделывая рыбу. Изредка под чёрной вуалью исчезали лимонные пирожки (Нед очень любил их, и потому всегда ревностно следил за их количеством), иногда леди чуть-чуть приподнимала кружево, чтобы пригубить вина, но этим дело заканчивалась.  
– Утро было добрым, пока ты не появился.  
– Я прошу прощения за то, что помешал, и... – Нед кивнул на блюдо с колбасками, курицей и пирожками, стоящее в траве, а потом выставил каравай и кувшин, будто защищаясь. – Не хотели бы вы заключить дипломатический союз?  
Кажется, шутка удалась, потому что леди издала странный звук, напоминающий фырканье.  
– У тебя только один кубок.  
– И я с радостью отдам его вам.  
Нед не хотел с ней завтракать – лицо Джонкиль отбивало весь аппетит – но она была придворной дамой принцессы, и вчера... вчера, по дороге в замок, произошло нечто странное, что до сих пор смущало Неда. Странный разговор, половины которого он не запомнил.  
Джонкиль цапнула кубок и кувшин.  
– Наверное, не ожидал увидеть меня так рано? Не самое приятное зрелище с утра, а тем более за завтраком. Боюсь, тебе кусок в горло не полезет, – она с мстительным удовольствием откинула вуаль. – Не боишься есть с женщиной, обещавшей тебя отравить?  
Нед совсем забыл, что она правда говорила ему вчера нечто подобное, и просто пожал плечами. У него не было настроения говорить комплименты. Джонкиль это, кажется, не понравилось.  
– А как же застольная беседа? Давай, птенец, развлекай даму. Почирикай мне что-нибудь о погоде.  
Неда передёрнуло от такой грубости, но он сделал вид, что не заметил.  
– Почему вы здесь так рано?  
Джонкиль неприятно улыбнулась. Впрочем, на её лице каждая улыбка казалась неприятной.  
– Для встречи с одним рыцарем. Сегодня он наверняка будет биться против моего брата, и я не хочу смотреть, как Григор уходит с мешком золота.  
– Вы... – Нед медленно отложил оторванный от краюхи кусок.  
– Я просто дала ему совет сменить лошадь.  
Нед помедлил и взял с блюда колбаску.  
– Вы беспокоитесь об этом рыцаре...  
– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и это так смешно, что у меня сейчас вино пойдёт не в то горло, – тем не менее, она не смеялась. – Я просто ненавижу Григора, вот и всё. Но я всего лишь женщина.  
– Вы влиятельная и знатная, на что вам ещё жаловаться, кроме... этого, – он обвёл рукой лицо.  
Ответом ему был скрипучий смех.  
– Я должна была стать Молчаливой Сестрой или септой, но твоей милой принцессе чем-то приглянулась моя страшная рожа. Так что вот на «это» мне как раз не следует жаловаться.  
– Вы со всеми мужчинами разговариваете вот так или только со мной? Вам что, совсем не хочется замуж? – спросил уязвлённый Нед. Каждый разговор с этой женщиной был как прогулка по переулкам Королевской Гавани – никогда не знаешь, из какого окна тебя обольют нечистотами.  
– А ты думаешь, каждая женщина спит и видит, как бы так устроить, чтоб всю жизнь ходить брюхатой и вытирать сопли спиногрызам? Мне такого счастья не нужно. Или ты посвататься ко мне решил?  
Нед вспыхнул и резко поднялся.  
– Знаете что, леди? Всему есть предел. Мне всё равно, что у вас с лицом, но ваше чёрное сердце и злой язык мне отвратительны.  
– Отвратительны чёрное сердце и злой язык? – Джонкиль тоже встала и оказалась на голову выше него. Её здоровый глаз сузился, губы искривились так, что сквозь обожжённую щёку сверкнула белая кость. – Тогда тебе следует отказаться от принцессы.  
Этого Нед стерпеть не мог.  
– Будь вы мужчиной, я вызвал бы вас на поединок!  
– А будь ты мужчиной, ты не продал бы жизнь своего лютоволка из-за девчоночьих капризов, птенец!

Лучше бы она дала ему пощёчину.  
Он никогда не винил принцессу в смерти Верного. Дуру Арью, её тупого друга, сира Илина Пейна, короля... кого угодно, но только не её. Ничто не могло бы спасти Верного, никакие уговоры, как могла Джонкиль обвинять его в предательстве лучшего друга?!  
Лучшего друга, которого он не смог обезглавить своими руками. Не смог поднять меч и отдать Верному последний долг.  
– Какое вам дело до моего лютоволка, леди Джонкиль? – спросил Нед, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. Седьмое пекло, он уже слишком взрослый для этого!  
– Мой дед был псарём Ланнистеров, – неожиданно тихо ответила леди. Она опустила вуаль и отвернулась. Надела чёрные перчатки, стиснула руки на груди. – Он говорил, что есть два существа на земле, которые никогда не предадут: пёс и лютоволк. Тот, кто может заслужить их дружбу – настоящий человек. А ты... смазливое личико, галантные повадки, ну чисто второй Рыцарь Цветов, а внутри пустой, как скорлупа. Твоя хорошенькая рыжая головка забита сказками и глупостями, и ничего вокруг себя ты не видишь. У некоторых глупцов хотя бы сердце на месте, а у тебя вместо сердца атласная подушечка в кружевах, не иначе. Я всю дорогу от Винтерфелла смотрела на тебя, смотрела, и вот тогда на привале ты себя и показал.

Нед молча сопел, не зная, что ответить.  
Санса, вернувшаяся из небытия, не знала, имеет ли право ему подсказать. Она вернулась в середине разговора, и если бы у неё были свои личные руки, обязательно прижала бы их ко рту. Нед был ужасно глупый и бесчувственный, как все мальчишки. Если кто-то смотрит на тебя от самого Винтерфелла до Королевской Гавани, это значит, что «кому-то» ты очень нравишься. Даже Санса, неопытная в любви, знала об этом, и ей стало вдвойне жаль Джонкиль Клиган.  
«Она совсем не старая,» – подумала Санса. – «И даже младше королевы». Но кажется старше, потому что хмурится, даже когда снимает вуаль.  
Ей снова стало грустно, и эта грусть передалась Неду.  
– Я и не должен соответствовать вашим ожиданиям, леди, – холодно сказал он. – Смотрите на меня сколько хотите.  
– Дел у меня нет других, только смотреть на тебя, птенец, – Джонкиль подобрала юбки и широким шагом помаршировала назад, к ристалищу. Нед никогда бы не подумал, что спина может выражать столько злости.  
«Это было глупо, очень глупо и некрасиво, – обижать леди, которой ты нравишься,» – сказал ему странный внутренний голос, и он, скрепя сердце, с ним согласился. Со всем, кроме этого «нравишься».  
Он точно знал, что не нравится Джонкиль Клиган.  
Эта женщина была способна только на ненависть.

* * *

Следующие дни прошли сплошной чехардой: то Санса, то Нед занимали место «у штурвала», и из этого выходила какая-то нелепица. Даже Арья заметила, что брат стал каким-то странным, но Санса успешно от неё сбегала, а Нед просто не обращал на сестру внимания. Его постоянно тянуло к принцессе, и это было невыносимо, потому что Санса вовсе не хотела видеть эту двуличную девчонку. Если и в этом мире лютоволка убили из-за неё, значит, она ничем не лучше Джоффри, и к тому же совсем не красивая.  
Но Нед... Нед был просто ослом! И всё-таки он нет-нет, да и смотрел в сторону леди Джонкиль, но она всегда отворачивалась, и непонятно было, замечала ли она.  
Единственное, что Нед делал правильно – пытался подружиться с Рыцарем Цветов. Лорас Тирелл вёл себя с ним очень мило, брал его на охоту, развлекал рассказами о турнирах, но некоторые их разговоры казались Сансе грубоватыми, хотя она долго хранила воспоминание о том, как сэр Лорас убрал однажды локон с её лба. Вернее, со лба Неда, но какое это имело значение? Её сердце всё равно трепетало, и она чувствовала себя живой как никогда.  
Больше всего она скучала по рукоделию. Теперь в её покоях не было ни ниток, ни иголок, утешало лишь, что»брат" тоже любил читать, хотя к его книгам Санса прикасалась с некоторым отвращением: они были растрёпанные, захватанные грязными пальцами, и их наверняка читали за едой, проливая вино, капая жиром и кроша засахаренными фруктами.  
Да, Нед был, безусловно, симпатичным, но ужасно неопрятным. Вся мужская жизнь, с которой Санса столкнулась, несколько ошеломила её тем, что даже благородные рыцари не стеснялись мочиться под деревьями и обсуждать дам совсем не в книжных выражениях. Некоторых слов, которые они при этом употребляли, она не знала, но стеснялась переспрашивать. Её утешало только, что Нед порой их тоже не знал.  
Время бежало неумолимо, и порой она вся сжималась внутри, чувствуя, как стремительно утекает каждое мгновение мирной жизни, проскальзывает сквозь пальцы, и бесполезно его удерживать.  
Она так и не придумала, как убедить отца. Да что там, она не могла придумать даже, как помирить Неда с леди Джонкиль!  
Собственная беспомощность её угнетала. Что толку быть мужчиной, если всё равно ничего не можешь сделать! Пусть теперь она умеет обращаться с мечом, но вокруг множество рыцарей куда более умелых, чем юноша из Винтерфелла.  
Однажды они с Джонкиль случайно оказались рядом в толпе придворных, сопровождающих принцессу.  
– На турнире Рыцарь Цветов оседлал лошадь в поре, будто знал, что Гора выберет своего самого злого жеребца, – сказал Нед, глядя в сторону.  
– Очень умно с его стороны, хотя до такого не сложно додуматься, – отозвалась Джонкиль, тоже не глядя на него.  
Нед сердито нахмурился. Ему не нравилось собственное странное желание извиниться перед этой злой женщиной, которая даже не удосуживалась вести себя как леди.  
– Я вёл себя с вами... не очень красиво, – выдавил он, решив покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
– Тебе это простительно, ты ещё совсем желторотый.  
Нед нахмурился, но не стал огрызаться.  
– Но и вы тоже нанесли мне оскорбление. Давайте... помиримся, забудем обо всём и снова станем добрыми друзьями.  
Джонкиль наконец обернулась к нему.  
– Мы с тобой никогда не были добрыми друзьями, Нед Старк, и если ты хочешь подобраться через меня к своей голубке, лучше выкинь эту идею из своей рыжей головки.  
Да, про «добрых друзей» он сказал зря.  
– Послушайте, леди! – на них стали оборачиваться, и он понизил голос. – Послушайте, леди, я извиняюсь просто для того, чтобы снять с души камень. Мне надоело постоянно думать о вас и всё время искать вас взглядом, гадая, когда вы соизволите сменить гнев на милость. Я думаю, этого никогда не случится, но свой рыцарский долг перед вами я выполнил.  
Джонкиль долго молчала.  
– Тогда будь доволен собой, рыцарь, – наконец тихо произнесла она безо всякой язвительности и поспешила вперёд, поближе к принцессе.  
Нед так и не понял, преуспел он в своих извинениях или нет, но такая Джонкиль, лишённая высокомерия, ему нравилась больше. Она была хоть и язвительной, но справедливой, грубоватой, но остроумной. Нед решил в следующий раз тоже придумать что-нибудь остроумное, чтобы совсем обезоружить её и посмотреть, какова она без брони. Ну и чтобы повеселить принцессу, конечно же.  
Но следующего раза не было. За ним пришли.

Санса давно ждала этого момента. В отличие от неё-прошлой, Неда заточили в темницу, а не в башню, но кормили сносно. Она гадала – неужели и его заставят писать письма?  
Всё пропало. Нужно было возвращаться к мейстеру Фриланду, но как? Санса знала только один выход, и решиться на него было тяжело.  
Снова умереть... расстаться с жизнью по собственной воле. Нет, это было слишком тяжело. Одно дело разозлиться и сбросить ненавистного Джоффри со стены, и совсем другое – спрыгнуть самой.  
В темнице было холодно, отвратительно, мыши сновали из угла в угол, а заплесневелое ведро в углу мерзко воняло. Санса даже порадовалась, что почти не чувствует этого, но ей было жалко Неда.  
Когда однажды утром сир Борос повёл его в зал совета, Санса снова заняла место. Это случилось будто и не по её воле – их продолжало бросать из одного положения в другое.  
На этот раз она ничего не сказала о внешности сира Бороса.  
Она думала, что привыкла к одним и тем же дням, повторяющимся, будто сон, она привыкла знать больше, чем все остальные, но эти знания не давали ни облегчения, ни чувства защищённости. Даже зная обо всём, что случится, она уже проиграла. Снова.  
Королеву Серсею они нашли в палатах совета — во главе длинного стола, заваленного бумагами, свечами и брусками печатного воска. Комната была прекрасна: резная деревянная ширма, сфинксы – всё было так же, как в «настоящем» мире.  
— Светлейшая государыня, — проговорил сир Борос, когда их впустил внутрь королевский гвардеец, сир Мендон, обладатель на удивление мертвого лица. — Я привел юношу.  
Да, всё было так же: лорд Петир Бейлиш сидел по левую сторону королевы, великий мейстер Пицель — в конце стола, распространявший цветочный аромат лорд Варис возвышался над ними. Все они были в черном.  
«Король погиб,» – вспомнила Санса. Из её темницы не слышно было колоколов, но она знала, что этот день – день смерти короля Роберта.  
На королеве было черное шелковое платье с высоким воротником, от шеи до пояса расшитое темными рубинами. Камни были огранены как слезинки, словно бы королева плакала кровью. Серсея улыбнулась вошедшему, и Санса подумала, что более сладкой и печальной улыбки она еще не видела. Сладкой, печальной и наверняка притворной.  
— Эддард, мое милое дитя, — сказала королева, — я знаю, что ты хотел видеть меня. Прости, что я не могла послать за тобой раньше. Дела еще не устроились, у меня не было даже свободной минутки. — Все прекрасно, светлейшая государыня, благодарю вас за беспокойство, — ответила Санса вежливо. На память ей тут же пришли пискливые мыши и поганое ведро. — Только никто не захотел объяснить мне, что случилось.  
— Милый Эддард, — проговорила королева Серсея, — храброе и благородное дитя. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как мы с дочерью любим тебя.  
«Никто здесь не любит ни меня, ни Неда,» – подумала Санса. – «Никто, кроме…»  
– В самом деле? – спросила она холодно, но тут же спохватилась. Ей нужно быть кроткой, чтобы все они думали, что Нед ничего не знает.  
Королева взглянула на неё в некотором замешательстве, но тут же улыбнулась.  
— Я вижу в тебе едва ли не собственного сына. И я знаю ту любовь, которую ты питаешь к Джеофрине, — она устало качнула головой. — Увы, у нас есть неприятные вести о твоем лорде-отце. Соберись с мужеством, юный рыцарь.  
Санса внутренне сжалась. Вот сейчас… сейчас…  
— Что случилось?  
— Твой отец — изменник, мой дорогой, — проговорил лорд Варис.  
Великий мейстер Пицель поднял древнюю голову.  
— Своими собственными ушами я слышал, как лорд Эддард клялся нашему возлюбленному королю Роберту охранять молодых принцесс, как своих собственных детей. Но не успел король умереть, как он созвал Малый совет, чтобы лишить принцессу Джеофрину законного трона.  
Санса молчала. Все выжидательно смотрели на Неда. Он должен был что-то сказать, что-то…  
– Он не мог этого сделать, – пролепетала Санса и снова умолкла.  
Королева подала грамоту. Бумага была порвана, на ней засохла кровь, но сломанная печать принадлежала отцу — лютоволк, оттиснутый на бледном воске.  
— Мы нашли письмо на капитане твоей домашней стражи, Эддард. Твой отец написал лорду Станнису, брату моего покойного мужа, предлагая ему корону.  
— Пожалуйста, светлейшая государыня, здесь какая-то ошибка, — Нед впервые слышит об этом. Он должен возмутиться, не быть слишком хладнокровным… О Семеро, как можно тут сохранять хладнокровие! Вдруг случится чудо и эта королева, эта принцесса правда добрее Серсеи и Джоффри из её мира? — Пожалуйста, пошлите за моим отцом, пусть все расскажет. Он не мог написать такого письма, король был его другом!  
— Роберт тоже так полагал, — сказала королева. — И эта измена разбила бы его сердце. Но боги смилостивились, и он не дожил до этого дня, — она вздохнула. — Эддард, теперь ты видишь, в каком ужасном положении мы очутились. Ты ни в чем не виноват, мы все это знаем, и все же ты — сын предателя.  
Прежняя Санса стала бы плакать и умолять, возможно, упала бы на колени, но Нед не мог так поступить, он был воином. И сама она, нынешняя Санса, не смогла бы умолять о прощении людей, которым чуждо прощение.  
Как должен поступить в этом случае мужчина? Как поступают рыцари в сказках, когда всё оборачивается против них? На помощь им приходит либо магия, либо Семеро. Маг уже помог ей, всё, что остаётся Неду – уповать на Семерых. Но он ведь не зря родился наследником лорда Старка. Боги не зря дали ему силу, которой не дали ей, Сансе. Значит…  
– Я требую испытания поединком! – услышала она срывающийся, звонкий мальчишеский голос.  
Повисла тишина. Советники и королева переглянулись; лорд Бэйлиш откашлялся, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, Варис всплеснул пухлыми руками.  
– Ваш отец не может сражаться, – напомнил мейстер Пицель. – Так как же…  
– Тогда я буду сражаться вместо него! – Санса едва не зажмурилась, произнося эти слова. Ей казалось, что она несётся во весь опор на диком скакуне, и поводья вот-вот порвутся.  
Королева Серсея оглядела собравшихся.  
— Милорды-советники, что вы ответите на эту просьбу?  
— Бедное дитя, — пробормотал Варис. — Любящее, верное и невинное, светлейшая государыня, этого нельзя отрицать… и все же... — его мягкие ладони терли друг друга в беспомощной растерянности.  
— Дитя, рожденное от семени предателя, непременно обнаружит в себе природную склонность к предательству, — заметил великий мейстер Пицель. — Разве мы можем просто так вручить ему доспехи и оружие и надеяться на его благородство?  
По залу снова пробежал не смешок, но призрак смешка.  
— И всё же, какая уверенность в себе! — воскликнул Варис. — Истинно говорят, что кровь сильнее любых клятв…  
— Он напоминает мне мать, а не отца, — проговорил негромко лорд Петир Бейлиш. — Поглядите на него: волосы, глаза! Удивительное сходство для юноши.  
Королева с беспокойством поглядела на Неда.  
— Мой мальчик, — сказала она. — Я сама хотела предложить тебе этот выход, но моё сердце разрывается при мысли, что этот поединок может стать для тебя последним.  
«Они всё знали,» – поняла Санса, и закусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
Они сами хотели предложить Неду испытание поединком, в котором он, конечно же, погибнет, развеяв последние сомнения в вине своего лорда-отца.  
Она ощутила на себе тяжесть взгляда Серсеи: королева пристально вглядывалась в лицо Неда.  
— У тебя есть ещё один долг перед семьёй, мой мальчик, — она обернулась к остальным. — Милорды, мне кажется, что если остальные его родственники проявят верность в это ужасное время, мы сможем забыть наши страхи и позволить этот поединок.  
Великий мейстер Пицель погладил огромную мягкую бороду, широкое чело его наморщилось в задумчивости.  
— У лорда Эддарда есть и другие сыновья.  
— Мальчишки, — пожал плечами лорд Петир. — Меня более волнуют леди Кейтилин и Талли.  
Королева вновь обратила свой взгляд на Неда.  
— Дитя, ты знаешь грамоту?  
Санса равнодушно кивнула.  
— Рада слышать это. Быть может, ты ещё можешь надеяться на удовлетворение своей просьбы.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
Она прекрасно знала, о чём её попросят, но должна была спросить.  
— Просто напиши своей леди-матери и своему брату, старшему… как его зовут?  
— Робб, — ответила Санса.  
— Известие о предательстве твоего лорда-отца, вне сомнения, скоро достигнет их. Лучше, если оно будет исходить из твоих уст. Поведай им, как лорд Эддард предал своего короля.  
— Хорошо, – всё это уже не имело значения. – Я напишу всё, что вы скажете.  
Королева кивнула.  
— Мы подскажем тебе все необходимое. Важно, чтобы ты попросил леди Кейтилин и своего брата сохранять королевский мир.  
— В противном случае им придется трудно, — добавил великий мейстер Пицель. — Ради той любви, которую ты испытываешь к ним, попроси своих родных ступить на тропу мудрости.  
— Твоя леди-мать, вне сомнения, ужасно боится за тебя, — проговорила королева. — Напиши ей, что тебе хорошо с нами, что мы обращаемся с тобой мягко и выполняем каждое твое желание. Попроси их явиться в Королевскую Гавань и принести присягу Джеофрине, когда она займет престол. Если они сделают это… тогда мы будем знать, что в твоей крови нет предательства, и позволим тебе сражаться за отца.  
— Я напишу, — сказала им Санса. Она не знала, к каким последствиям привели её письма, но хуже вряд ли станет. Может быть, боги действительно встанут на сторону того, кто сражается.  
— Я знала это. Дочь будет горда, когда я расскажу ей о тех отваге и здравом смысле, которые ты продемонстрировал сейчас.  
В конце концов Санса написала четыре письма. Своей матери, леди Кейтилин Старк, и братьям в Винтерфелл, потом тетке и деду: леди Лизе Аррен в Орлиное Гнездо и лорду Хостеру Талли в Риверран. Когда Санса завершила дело, пальцы ее онемели и перепачкались чернилами. Лорд Варис держал печать отца. Она согрела белый пчелиный воск над свечой, капнула четыре раза на бумагу и посмотрела, как евнух запечатал каждое письмо лютоволком дома Старков.

После этого сэр Борос проводил её обратно в камеру.

Сидя в полутьме, Санса вдруг с грустью и ужасом поняла, как это плохо – знать слишком много. Когда она ничего не знала и надеялась на милость Джоффри и королевы, всё было очень просто, незнание сохраняло ей жизнь, но теперь она была слишком рассержена. Не испугана – с ней не могли сделать ничего худшего, чем смерть – а сердита на королеву и бывшего жениха. И немного на отца, обречённого делать одну и ту же ошибку... сколько раз? Мейстер называл такое огромное число, что Санса его даже не запомнила.  
Она прижалась щекой к сырой каменной стене и закрыла глаза. Теперь жизнь Неда ничего не стоит, но они ведь Старки, а Старк лучше погибнет, чем станет чьей-то марионеткой в коварных планах. Да.  
Почему-то ей казалось, что Нед с ней не согласится. Он был такой же упрямый, как лорд-отец, и не мог понять, как все эти милые люди вдруг, в одно мгновение, ополчились против него.  
Санса дала себе зарок разузнать у мейстера как можно больше о том, из-за чего они теперь погибнут. Осталось только дождаться казни… то есть, поединка.  
Дверные петли скрипнули, и темнота будто пролилась из коридора в камеру. Женщина в чёрном, леди Джонкиль стояла перед Сансой как живая... нет, она и была живая, отперла дверь своим ключом и вошла!  
"Всё как в тот раз,» – подумала Санса, но в руках леди держала меч, а на поясе висел маленький кинжал в простых чёрных ножнах, которого раньше не было. Она не собиралась травить Неда, так зачем...  
– Я слышала, ты собрался требовать у королевы испытания поединком, – презрительно сказала Джонкиль и швырнула меч на пол перед Недом. Её юбки мели грязную солому и мышиный помёт, но она ничего не замечала. – Такого идиота, наверное, не сыскать во всех семи королевствах. С кем ты собрался биться, птенец? Может, с моим братом? Или с сиром Меррином Трантом? Даже этот дуболом разделает тебя на жаркое.  
Санса почувствовала, что краснеет, хотя ругали, в сущности, совсем не её.  
– В этом... в этом и есть смысл испытания поединком, – попробовала защититься она. – Если мы правы, боги нас не оставят!  
Джонкиль тяжело вздохнула, её грудь, туго обтянутая чёрным платьем, приподнялась от вздоха, и Нед в глубине сознания оценил размеры. По мнению Сансы, это было грубо и совершенно неуместно.  
– Нет никаких богов, птенец. А если и есть, им наплевать, кто прав, кто виноват. Вставай и идём.  
– Куда?! – удивлённо спросила Санса.  
– На волю, – отрезала Джонкиль и отвернулась. – В гавани полно лодок, которые любого пустят на борт за звонкую монету. Тебе нужно попасть в Риверран, но это уже твоя забота. Я только знаю, как вывести тебя отсюда.  
Санса осталась на месте.  
– Вы очень добры, но я не могу уйти без отца, – учтиво сказала она.  
Джонкиль снова обернулась и гневно топнула.  
– Идиот! Твой лорд-отец ранен и не сможет быстро идти. Ты хочешь похоронить и его и нас с тобой?!  
У Сансы голова пошла кругом. Ей ещё не приходилось ниоткуда сбегать.  
– Вы... вы собираетесь бежать со мной?  
Если Джонкиль и правда влюблена в Неда, ей ничего не помешает... но леди только покачала головой.  
– Я слишком заметная персона, да и не в том возрасте, чтобы сбегать куда-то с желторотыми мальчишками. Оставь свои дикие фантазии при себе.  
Она вышла в коридор. Санса услышала чирканье огнива, раз, другой, тихие ругательства, и наконец потухший факел загорелся снова. Джонкиль сняла его со стены, держа на вытянутой руке, подальше от себя, и решительно двинулась вперёд. Сансе не оставалось ничего -только, понурившись, последовать за ней.  
Может быть, она не спасёт отца, но снова увидит маму и Робба, и Робб отомстит, а королём станет настоящий король – галантный и обаятельный принц Ренли.  
А она вернётся и попробует снова. И снова. И снова, если будет нужно.  
Вокруг не было ни души, и Джонкиль даже не старалась ступать тихо.  
– Где же стража? – осторожно спросила Санса, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Спит в караулке. Евнух приправил их вино»сладким сном». Он показал мне проход в клоаку, а оттуда – к реке. Удивительно, что он так легко согласился, ну да деньги любят даже евнухи, а цветочный мальчик щедро поделился со мной своим призом. А вот кинжалы, приставленные к шее, никто не любит, хотя они делают людей очень сговорчивыми, так что, если подумать, зря я удивляюсь.  
Санса только вздохнула, удивлённая такой кровожадностью.  
Они дошли до винтовой лестницы, и Джонкиль, потушив факел, потянула Неда за рукав вниз.  
– Давай, спускайся. И возьми меня за руку, огня тут лучше не зажигать.  
Ладонь у Джонкиль была крепкая и тёплая. Осторожно нащупывая себе путь в темноте, Санса вспомнила, как её, маленькую, водила за руку мама. Держала так же ласково и надёжно.  
Впереди забрезжил свет, слишком тусклый для дневного, но становившийся ярче по мере приближения. Вскоре она разглядела арку, загороженную еще одной решеткой. Джонкиль достала из корсажа ключ, и они оказались в маленьком круглом помещении, где было еще пять дверей, запертых на железные засовы. Перекладины, вделанные в стену, вели к отверстию в потолке. Сбоку стояла жаровня в виде драконьей головы, и угли в пасти чудовища тлели оранжевым светом, отрадным после темноты подземного хода.  
Санса даже не подозревала, что во дворце может быть такое место.  
– Где мы? – шёпотом спросила она.  
— Под Башней Десницы, – Джонкиль отперла одну из дверей. Давно бездействующие петли недовольно заскрипели, и ржавчина осыпалась на пол. — Этим ходом выйдем к реке.  
За дверью снова змеился тёмный коридор, и снова Сансе пришлось вложить руку Неда в руку леди. Она чувствовала себя немного сводней, немного септоном, и жалела, что Нед не может всего этого осознать.  
Всю дорогу они молчали, но вот коридор закончился небольшой медной дверью, вросшей от времени в земляной пол.  
Там, за ней, была свобода, и какая-то другая история, которой Санса не знала. Её не заставят смотреть на отрубленные головы, она не погибнет, упав с башни. Это другой мир, в котором будет что-то ещё. Может быть, даже что-то хорошее.  
Ей вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Джонкиль пошла с ней. Жить во дворце, среди ненависти, интриг и предательства, каждый день видеть перед собой Джоффри и королеву...  
– Идёмте со мной, милая леди, – ласково попросила она таким же голосом, каким уговаривала маму на новое платье.  
Джонкиль замерла и покачала головой.  
– Я не милая. И не леди. С чего мне бросать место, где у меня всё есть?  
– Но... – Санса решительно выдохнула. Судьба Неда была в её руках, и эту самую судьбу нужно было решать. – Но я же вам нравлюсь!  
Леди фыркнула, но получилась это неестественно и даже грустно.  
– Ты мальчишка и ничего в этом не понимаешь. А ну, закрой глаза.  
Санса послушно зажмурилась. Зашуршала вуаль, что-то щекотнуло лицо, и что-то мягкое, тёплое неловко прижалось к губам Неда.  
«Она его поцеловала,» – ошеломлённо поняла Санса и чуть не захлопала в ладоши от удовольствия. Поцелуй был совсем короткий, но ласковый и нежный.  
– Иди, – прошептала Джонкиль и, развернув Неда за плечи, неласково толкнула его к двери. – Иди и не оборачивайся, цыплёнок.  
Сансе очень хотелось обернуться, но она очень хорошо понимала, как смущена теперь, должно быть, эта суровая леди, и поэтому просто налегла плечом на дверь… но остановилась.  
– Я не могу бросить вас вот так, – честно сказала она. – Скажите хотя бы, как вас на самом деле зовут. Джонкиль… это совсем не ваше имя. Это имя женщины, которая была просто красивая, но никогда ничего не сделала сама и никого не спасла. Вы гораздо лучше неё, вам оно совсем не подходит.  
Женщина в чёрном стояла и смотрела на Неда из тени. Её глаза поблёскивали в свете факела, и из-за мечущихся языков пламени казалось, что её изуродованное лицо ещё больше искажено, но уже от страдания.  
– Сэнда, – тихо сказала она. – А теперь проваливай. Проваливай в седьмое пекло, чтобы я больше тебя не видела.  
Санса снова налегла на дверь, и та, заскрипев, отворилась.

В лицо Неду ударил свежий ветер с реки. Санса шагнула вперёд, в темноту, но темнота вдруг расцветилась огнями факелов, отсветы мелькнули на полированных доспехах. Сэнда вскрикнула зло, испуганно, а Санса...

Санса отчётливо поняла, что никакой другой истории не будет. Не будет встречи с мамой и Роббом. Не будет ничего.

Она вынула меч из ножен и с силой вонзила клинок в шею Неда.

 

**ФРИЛАНД**

 

Когда мама окончательно подала на развод, отец предложил Фриланду перебраться с севера в Озёрную автономию. Фриланд пожал плечами и согласился. Во-первых, потому что отец и так уже всё решил, а во-вторых, без мамы дом был не тот.  
Он решил искать во всём хорошие стороны: может, это к лучшему и ему выпал шанс завести школьных друзей и счастливые воспоминания в другом месте.  
Они ехали на старом «лютоволке»-пикапе через бесконечные поля, мимо гигантских ветряков. Крышка багажника иногда отскакивала, отец тормозил и командовал: «Фрай, хлопни». Фрай выбегал и хлопал багажником изо всех сил, вымещая злость, раздражение и тоску.  
Он ненавидел поля, дороги, заправки, отца, химический запах обивки, и дракончика, постоянно кивающего с приборной панели, километр за километром, километр за километром  
Фриланд хорошо запомнил, как жалел, что не остался жить с матерью.  
Как, в пустом доме, среди коробок, кричал отцу: «Ты неудачник! Я ненавижу тебя!»  
Неудачник…  
Он снова уснул, уронив голову на какие-то распечатки, и видел во сне шоссе, уходящее за горизонт, слышал привычный рокот мотора. Он знал, что если повернёт голову, то увидит тяжёлый профиль отца в солнечных очках, его густые седеющие волосы, застиранную футболку, старые наручные часы, оставшиеся от дедушки Сноу…  
Он знал, но не мог повернуться и был обречён вечно смотреть, как жёлтая разметка бросается под гремящее брюхо «лютоволка».  
— Мейстер Фриланд. Вы спите, мейстер Фриланд?  
— Я… да. — Он с усилием поднял голову, оторвал от щеки приклеившийся лист. — Леди Санса, мне жаль.  
У неё не получилось. Если б всё было хорошо, зачем ей возвращаться?  
Нед Старк снова умер.  
— Я очень благодарна вам, мейстер. — Она изо всех сил старалась не расплакаться. — Это ужасно, но я должна попробовать ещё раз.  
— Леди Санса. — Фриланд в очередной раз проклял неумение объяснять женщинам простые вещи. — Существуют тысячи… отражений. Десятки тысяч. Если сложить всё время, которое вы проведёте в них от турнира до казни лорда Старка, получится больше ста лет! Я не пытаюсь вас отговорить, просто… вы понимаете это?  
Молчание.  
— Нет, мейстер, я ничего не понимаю в магии, но это ведь мой лорд-отец. Мой… папа. — Последнее слово она произнесла с лёгким удивлением, будто сама от себя не ожидала, и Фриланд в очередной раз удивился тому, что синтезатор голоса Леди способен передавать эмоции.  
— Это не совсем ваш отец. Это отец Сансы, место которой вы занимаете. Всё тот же человек… и всё-таки, немного другой.  
— Но это он.  
На этот раз замолчал Фриланд. Легко рассуждать теоретически, но если б он сейчас увидел своего отца, Рикарда Сноу, живым, стал бы он доискиваться, на сколько атомов он отличается от тысячи параллельных Рикардов Сноу?  
Леди Санса была права, и от этого Фриланду стало неуютно, будто она уличила его в бессердечии. «Уела», — говорил в таких случаях Ройфрен.  
— У меня были перебои с электричеством, — он решил перевести разговор в более нейтральное русло. — Несколько раз тут всё… переставало работать. Вы что-нибудь чувствовали?  
Санса замолчала, видимо, задумавшись.  
— Я не всегда могла быть главной. То есть, быть Недом… понимаете?  
— Недом…?  
— О, так вы ничего не видели? Я вам расскажу! Я прошла через ваше зеркало миров и…  
Название «Зеркало миров» было определённо лучше, чем просто «Леди», хотя и слишком поэтичное на вкус Фриланда. Отдавало каким-то второсортным фэнтэзи, и всё-таки, через световой луч, как через зеркало, можно было увидеть только один, зацикленный момент времени и пространства. Леди сохраняла все разговоры с Сансой, но следить за ней не могла. Поэтому, Фриланд битый час сидел и внимательно слушал складный, но несколько поверхностный рассказ о параллельном мире, где у лорда Старка родился ещё один сын.  
— Это всё очень интересно, — в конце концов сказал он, задумчиво грызя ручку. — Вариации вселенных действительно бесконечны, и ведь мы берём за основу только одно пространственно-временное условие!  
— Это хорошо… наверное, — дипломатично высказалась Санса, и Фриланд представил, как она, при этом, старается делать заинтересованное лицо, будто действительно понимает, о чём он говорит.  
— Но меня беспокоит, что на вас влияет отключение Леди. И эта временная задержка…вы сказали, что будто не сразу очнулись в чужом теле, верно? В первый раз такого не было. Может, это единичное явление, а может… — Он закусил губу. — Может, количество ваших «прыжков» ограничено, и, в один прекрасный момент, вы сольётесь со своим «я» из параллельного мира. Окончательно.  
— Вы хотите сказать… — осторожно начала Санса, будто переводя для себя в уме его неуклюжую речь с вкраплениями нововестеросских слов. — Что я могу, однажды, забыть кто я?  
— Да.  
— Может быть, это и к лучшему.  
Фриланд не ожидал такого ответа.  
— Почему?  
— Я подумала… наверное, это глупо, мейстер, поправьте меня, пожалуйста, если я ошибаюсь, но мне показалось, что иногда лучше жить в неведении.  
Фриланд молча нарисовал на распечатке звезду, заштриховал её, отложил ручку.  
— Значит, что бы вы ни делали, всё к лучшему.  
— Скажите, мейстер… что бы вы сделали на моём месте? Вы ведь такой мудрый!  
Никто никогда не называл Фриланда мудрым, и он, по правде говоря, тоже сомневался в этом факте.  
— Если бы мне выпал шанс перенестись в прошлое и спасти отца… — Он снова взял ручку и заштриховал звезду с другой стороны. — Я бы сказал ему: «когда будешь переходить дорогу, посмотри налево». Не знаю, что ещё я мог бы сделать.  
— Ваш отец погиб в битве?  
— В битве? — Фриланд смущённо усмехнулся. — Нет, мы давно не воюем. За Узким морем… да, там постоянно стреляют, делят какие-то территории, но мы — уже давно нет. Его сбил… сбила повозка.  
— О. — Ему показалось или голос Сансы прозвучал разочарованно?  
— Он никогда не смотрел по сторонам. Говорил, что это дело води… возничих смотреть куда едут. Что это у них будут проблемы, а не у него. И всегда смеялся. И никогда…  
Горло свело судорогой, глаза защипало. Глупо, так глупо, это ведь было сто лет назад!  
— И никогда… никого не слушал. Старый дурак!  
— Не нужно так говорить о своём лорде-отце, мейстер Фриланд. Пожалуйста, это нехорошо.  
Фриланд как следует откашлялся, пытаясь выкашлять из себя всю дурь, все слёзы.  
— Вы готовы продолжать, леди?  
— Да. — В её голосе слышалась твердокаменная уверенность. — Только прошу вас, посвятите меня в королевский заговор! Тогда, возможно, я смогу, наконец…

 

**ВАЛА-САНСА**

 

Арья ходила на руках, шлёпая ладонями о плиты пола, и Санса вдруг поняла, что наблюдает за ней уже очень долго.  
Но где? В каком времени? В какой миг?  
Солнце светило как всегда, цветы в саду пахли так же, как в любой другой день.  
Никакого отличия.  
Санса опрометью бросилась с балкончика назад в покои и едва не налетела на септу Мордейн, такую родную септу Мордейн, что-то уютно вязавшую.  
– О, септа! – Санса не удержалась и заключила её в объятия. Она и не думала, что настолько скучала. – Я так рада тебя видеть!  
– Что же вы делаете! – септа Мордейн возмущённо запыхтела и уронила клубок. – Леди не пристало бегать, и уж тем более – кидаться на людей. Вы вышли на балкон несколько минут назад, а не год, держите себя в руках, пожалуйста.  
Санса поцеловала её в пухлую щёку и отстранилась. Пусть леди не пристало набрасываться на воспитательницу с объятиями, но это, по крайней мере, не выглядит странно. А вот сделай Нед что-то подобное...  
Но Неда больше не было.  
– Скажи, что сегодня за день? – спросила она и отошла к зеркалу, рассматривая своё отражение. Да, это точно она, Санса. Никакой ошибки быть не может. Её лицо, её платье, её волосы. Но в чём же подвох? Это платье – чёрное, строгое, – она редко надевает такие цвета. Неужели отец уже... но нет, тогда не было бы и септы.  
– Сегодня? Вы же знаете, все знают. Королева предстанет перед судом за блуд и измену. Ужасное зрелище, но в чём-то поучительное.  
Санса застыла, открыв рот. Как все могли узнать то, что рассказал ей мейстер Фриланд? Что Джоффри не настоящий наследник и все королевские дети вовсе не от короля Роберта. Кто-то рассказал всем...  
– Милорд Десница прилюдно обвинил её, привёл доказательства, и что тут началось! – cепта, кряхтя, подобрала клубок. – Говорят, что люди Ланнистеров вступились за королеву, начался бой… ох, как хорошо, что нас не было рядом! Говорят, Сандор Клиган совсем обезумел. Ужасная трагедия, ужасная!  
– Сандор… Клиган? – Санса стиснула кулаки. Пальцы её побелели, а щёки наоборот заалели. – Он под стражей? В темнице?  
– Да, cлава Семерым. Наверное, его казнят, и хорошо – одним убийцей будет меньше.  
– Знаешь что, септа? – ледяным тоном произнесла Санса. – Ты – глупая! Глупая!  
Прежде, чем Мордейн успела возмутиться, она подхватила юбки и побежала в Башню Десницы.  
«Я веду себя как Арья?» – подумала она, задыхаясь на бегу. – «Но это ведь не из баловства, а ради… ради…»  
Ради Сандора. Это было ради Сандора, но Санса предпочла не додумывать эту мысль.  
Пусть лучше это будет ради… справедливости.  
Она столкнулась с Арьей на узкой лестнице. Сестра уже успела вымазаться в пыли и шла крадучись, держа за спиной подозрительно трепыхающийся мешок.  
– Дай мне пройти, – потребовала Санса. – Я спешу к отцу!  
– Зачем? – Арья отступила на шаг, но с дороги не убралась. – Я ничего не сделала!  
Мешок снова трепыхнулся и протяжно, недовольно мяукнул.  
– Ты здесь вообще не при чём, – отрезала Санса, но потом подумала, что лорд-отец балует Арью и любит её, и… если они попросят вместе, вдруг он прислушается? Все время она пыталась действовать одна, без помощи, без союзников, но, может быть, Арья хоть раз в жизни сгодится на что-нибудь полезное?  
– Я хочу попросить отца смягчить наказание для одного человека… это хорошее дело, лучше, чем ловля кошек, – мешок снова надрывно замяукал. – Если мы попросим вместе, то он, может быть, прислушается. Пожалуйста, Арья! Помоги мне, а я подарю тебе всё, что захочешь.  
Арья склонила голову набок, задумавшись.  
– А кто он? Этот человек.  
Санса снова зарделась и опустила голову.  
– Сандор Клиган. Я знаю, он убивал людей отца, но ему наверняка приказал принц Джоффри. Да, он просто защищал принца…  
– Нет.  
Это «нет», слетевшее с губ Арьи, упало между сёстрами тяжёлым булыжником.  
– Почему – нет? Кошки для тебя важнее человеческой жизни?  
Санса почувствовала нестерпимое желание вцепиться Арье в волосы или расцарапать этой дуре лицо. И когда она успела стать такой кровожадной? Это всё пребывание в мальчишеском теле, оно не довело до добра.  
– Пёс – не человек. Он убил Мику, и я хочу, чтобы он сам умер!  
Санса не сразу вспомнила, кто такой Мика. Грязный мальчишка, везде бегавший с Арьей, ещё один виноватый в смерти доброй, послушной Леди. Конечно, его не следовало убивать… наверное не следовало, но Пёс… Сандор…  
Она пыталась найти ему оправдание и не могла. Грубый, жестокий, мрачный, некрасивый – она боялась его и не понимала, что ему нужно, а теперь, благодаря Джонкиль, поняла и испугалась ещё больше. Нельзя обрекать его на казнь? Но почему? Это ведь справедливо, и в этом мире Сандор не сделал ей ничего хорошего. Наверное.  
Может быть, в этом мире он совсем не лю… не относится к ней хорошо.  
Может быть, Арья права…  
«Нет, это какая-то чушь! Невозможно, чтобы Арья была права, она же совсем безмозглая!»  
Обида мигом выдернула Сансу из болота. Подумаешь, какой-то мальчишка мясника! Пусть не в этом мире, но в других Сандор сделал для неё неизмеримо больше. Если у волшебного зеркала есть отражение, где всё хорошо, то пусть это будет именно оно.  
– Ты дура! И ты совсем его не знаешь! – Санса протиснулась мимо сестры вниз. Она хотела прошествовать гордо, с высоко поднятой головой, но гордо протискиваться и отирать стену ещё ни у кого не получалось.  
– И ты не знаешь! – Арья по-мужски закинула мешок на плечо. Из маленькой прорехи тут же высунулся острый коготок и впился в её шею. – Ай! Или ты в него влюбилась? Влюби-и-илась! Санса влюби-илась!  
– Нет! – взвизгнула Санса, но тут же вспомнила, что она, в отличие от некоторых, вообще-то леди. – Ты ещё маленькая и совсем не разбираешься в людях, вот так-то!  
На этот раз у неё получилось уйти как подобает, но за поворотом она снова перешла на бег. Служанки и дамы провожали её удивлёнными взглядами, и на бегу Санса не без удовольствия подумала, что на ней не только красивое, но и подходящее к случаю платье, в котором она выглядит взрослее и не похожа на маленькую капризную девочку, которая не знает, чего хочет.

Но всё-таки отец ей отказал.  
Когда она вошла к нему, поправив предварительно за дверью волосы и приняв благообразный, невинный и просительный вид, он сидел за столом и как раз говорил о чём-то со стоявшим у окна невысоким человеком – лордом Бэйлишем.  
– …я попрал собственную честь, отступился от своих правил. Я поступил с ней и её детьми низко, – донёсся до Сансы усталый, до странности бесцветный голос отца. И сам отец выглядел усталым, посеревшим, ссутулившимся под грузом забот. Она готова была поклясться, что седых волос на его голове стало больше.  
– Я бы сказал, недальновидно, – отозвался лорд Бэйлиш. – Но вы ещё можете всё исправить, если выберете правильную сторону… леди Санса, приятнейший сюрприз!  
Он быстро подошёл и, изящно склонившись, поцеловал ей руку.  
«А вот Сандор никогда бы так не сделал», – пронеслось в голове у Сансы.  
– Я пришла попросить у лорда-отца за одного человека, который… который настолько верен своей присяге, что пошёл на преступление.  
Санса подняла на отца полный надежды взгляд, но столкнулась с пустотой и безразличием. Зато лорд-казначей смотрел с теплотой и участием.  
– И кто этот замечательный человек?  
– Сандор Клиган, милорд.  
Участие сменилось замешательством.  
– Признаться, я ожидал, что вы назовёте имя Ланселя Ланнистера или иного приятного молодого человека, вступившего на скользкую дорожку. Но просить за Пса… что скажете, лорд Старк?  
Санса молитвенно сложила руки на груди. Может быть, если б они с отцом остались наедине, она могла бы его уговорить…  
Но он только покачал головой.  
– Что за причуды, Санса? Он опасен.  
Санса сглотнула.  
– И… его казнят?  
– Мы обдумаем это, – ответил за отца лорд Бэйлиш, и тот почему-то не стал протестовать. – Я лично буду просить за него в совете, но не могу ничего обещать заранее.  
От его взгляда Сансе стало не по себе. И от слова «совет» тоже – она слишком живо помнила, что это такое, как эти люди распоряжаются чужими жизнями.  
– Могу я хотя бы навестить его?  
Мастер над монетой иронически приподнял брови, но отец медленно кивнул.  
– Не подходи к нему близко, говори через решётку. Не знаю, чем он заслужил твою доброту, но если ты думаешь, что так будет честно – я не стану тебя удерживать.  
– Не думаю, что это правильно… – начал лорд Бэйлиш, но Санса подбежала к отцу и крепко обняла его, сметая длинными рукавами бумаги со стола.  
– Спасибо! О, спасибо! Я знала, что нет никого великодушнее тебя!  
Когда она уходила, спрятав руки в рукава, ладонь ей покалывал маленький кинжал, которым отец разрезал бумагу.

 

* * *

 

Она держалась уверенно и величественно, и даже смогла впервые в жизни сунуть стражу монетку, чтобы её пропустили в камеру.  
Почему-то она ожидала увидеть Сандора сломленным, несчастным, нуждающимся в её помощи, но он, вместо того чтобы страдать в заточении, раскинулся на соломе, заложив руки за голову, и храпел. Санса оглянулась на дверь и робко присела рядом. Что делать? Ждать, пока он проснётся? Или разбудить его?  
Тусклый свет пробивался через маленькое оконце и падал на обожжённую щёку. Санса протянула руку и осторожно коснулась кончиками пальцев жуткого шрама. Храп прекратился, но Сандор не открыл глаз.  
Шрам оказался странно гладким, горячим и нежным на ощупь, будто кожа в этом месте сделалась тоньше. Санса зажмурилась и снова погладила. Так, в темноте, было совсем не страшно и не возникали неприятные мысли о том, как это, должно быть, ужасно больно, когда твоя плоть горит и плавится.  
– Что жмуришься, пташка? Противно смотреть? – Хриплый голос нарушил её хрупкий покой.  
– Вовсе нет! – Санса отдёрнула руку и открыла глаза. Вот он сидит перед ней, возвышаясь, загораживая свет – сонный, грязный, с соломой в спутанных тонких волосах. Но не сломленный. Человека, который всё ненавидит и всегда готов к худшему, не сломить.  
«Сколько же он не мылся», – подумала она, но не поморщилась и не отодвинулась. Даже тяжёлые тюремные запахи и страх перед Псом не могли истребить странного трепета, волнения, будто должно случиться что-то долгожданное.  
– Тебе бы щебетать со своими подружками в саду… что ты здесь забыла?  
Санса поджала ноги и сложила руки на коленях.  
– Я… пришла навестить вас. С вами обращались несправедливо, и я хотела бы вас ободрить.  
Пёс скрипуче расхохотался.  
– И не боишься, что я схвачу тебя и переломаю тебе все хрупкие косточки из ненависти к Старкам?  
Скажи он такое раньше – и Санса действительно испугалась бы, но она вспомнила леди Джонкиль, и её страх улетучился.  
– Вы бы этого не сделали, потому что…  
«Потому что влюблены в меня», – хотела она сказать, но Сандор вдруг одной рукой схватил её за запястье, другой за талию, и сжал так, что кости у неё правда хрустнули. Она могла бы крикнуть, и стража тут же ворвалась бы на крик, но вместо этого Санса полузадушенно пискнула и попыталась оттолкнуть его молча, упираясь свободной рукой в его могучую грудь.  
– Ну, что ты теперь скажешь? – прошептал он, зло глядя на неё. – Не думай, что все в мире добры к тебе, маленькая, глупая пташка, только потому что ты сладко поёшь и чистишь свои яркие пёрышки. Когда я скажу, что откручу тебе головку, я так и сделаю, будь уверена.  
– Перестаньте сейчас же! – прошипела Санса, глядя в ответ не менее зло. Ей было обидно, больно, страшно, и она совсем не понимала, зачем он всё это делает. Неужели нельзя просто обнять?  
Сандор удивлённо хмыкнул, и хватка немного ослабла.  
– Ты либо очень смелая, либо совсем дурочка. Иначе чего ж ты не убегаешь от убийцы?  
– Потому что вы меня держите.  
Теперь Сандор действительно просто держал её. Она всем телом чувствовала его тепло, биение его сердца… но помыться ему всё же не мешало бы.  
– Ну да, ты дочка Старка, ты не должна бояться боли. Но вот если я тебя поцелую или облапаю как трактирную девку, ты живо забудешь обо всех своих благих намерениях.  
Благодаря дружбе Неда с некоторыми сквайрами, Санса узнала, как облапывают трактирных девок, и совершенно точно решила, что ей самой такое никогда не понравится. Вот если бы так сделал её муж, то тогда, возможно…  
– Пожалуйста, не надо этого делать, – как можно серьёзнее сказала она. – Я знаю, вы хотите, чтобы я ушла, но я не уйду, хоть вы и думаете, будто я могу. Я вытерплю ужасные, унизительные вещи, но… но вы нравитесь мне гораздо больше, когда не пытаетесь сломить мою волю, потому что это совсем на вас не похоже.  
– Хо? – Пёс наконец отпустил её и слегка оттолкнул от себя. – Что же тогда на меня похоже?  
Санса покраснела, её взгляд метнулся в сторону.  
– Пытаться защитить… меня. И я пришла поблагодарить вас за это.  
– Ну, считай, что я принял твою благодарность, пташка, – он улёгся обратно, взбив солому под головой. – А теперь лети отсюда.  
«Может быть, правда уйти? Может быть, это действительно не тот Сандор?»  
Но нет, такая мысль была слишком трусливой.  
Санса извлекла кинжальчик из рукава и молча положила его Сандору на грудь. Тот приподнял голову, взял кинжальчик за лезвие, покрутил, рассматривая.  
– Этой зубочисткой доспехи не проткнёшь, девочка. Хочешь вытащить меня отсюда, маленькая сумасшедшая – пронеси под подолом кистень.  
– Доспехи – нет, – спокойно произнесла Санса, хотя сердце её бешено колотилось, норовя выскочить из груди. – Но он может проткнуть мою шею.  
В тёмных глазах Сандора удивление сменилось интересом. И чем-то ещё, мягким, совсем ему не свойственным, чему она не могла сходу подобрать название.  
– Не знаю, правда ты сумасшедшая или просто дурочка… но ты, мать твою ети, ещё и умница. Как только у тебя это получается? 

 

* * *

 

– Я хочу выйти, – сказала Санса недрогнувшим голосом и, когда дверь открылась, сделала шаг навстречу страже.  
Всего один шаг.  
Сандор не упустил своего: мгновение, и кинжал, казавшийся в его руке ещё меньше, упёрся лезвием в её горло. Она боялась, что не сможет правильно изобразить ужас, но стража почти не обращала на неё внимания: их взгляды были прикованы к Псу.  
– Ты не дури, отпусти девушку – неуверенно сказал светловолосый юноша с пухлыми губами. Он улыбнулся Сансе, принимая от неё монету, она хорошо это запомнила. А ещё он выглядел ладным и гибким, такому ничего не стоит обманным приёмом отвлечь Сандора, а потом...  
Старший стражник, угрюмый и беззубый, потянул из ножен меч, медленно, но уверенно.  
И тогда Санса заплакала. Слёзы получились легче, чем она думала.  
– Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не нападайте... – её всю трясло. – Я не хочу умирать... пожалуйста...  
Слёзы катились у неё по щекам, глаза покраснели, но внутри она ощущала только спокойствие. Собственная смерть перестала её волновать, а Сандор не умер бы так просто.  
«Пожалуйста, не убивайте его», – вот что она хотела сказать на самом деле, но никто и не спешил нападать на победителя турнира Десницы, держащего поперёк груди заложницу.  
– Мечи! – рявкнул Пёс, и стражники, поколебавшись, протянули ему свои клинки рукоятями вперёд. Один меч он сунул за пояс, а другой зашвырнул далеко в камеру.  
– Умные, – заключил он, ощерившись. – Значит, долго проживёте.  
– В отличие от тебя, сучье отродье, – с ненавистью выплюнул молодой стражник, но Пёс не стал его слушать. Не поворачиваясь к ним спиной, он тащил Сансу по коридорам так, что её ноги почти не касались земли. Санса усердно рыдала, умоляя отпустить её, а он огрызался, пугая и её, и встречающихся стражников. Почему-то от этого ей становилось весело, будто они были соучастниками какой-то проказы, а не преступления. Будто Сандор наконец-то перестал смотреть на неё, как на глупую птичку.  
Это было истеричное, полубезумное веселье; она пошла на преступление, а не на проказу, она предала отца. Этого никто больше не знает, но долго ли можно хранить такую тайну?  
«Твердыню Мейегора нам не покинуть», – спокойно думала она, заливаясь фальшивыми слезами, но Сандор оглушительно свистнул, и с конюшни, раскидывая людей и попавших под копыта собак, прискакал Неведомый. Его лоснящиеся бока ходили ходуном, злая морда была выпачкана в крови и стружке.  
Разбойничья сказка. Только в таких бывает, что бандит и его верный конь похищают принцессу. Правда, влюблённый бандит не посадит принцессу позади себя, чтобы лучники не стреляли, но Санса не жаловалась. Она обхватила его руками, крепко схватилась за пояс и закрыла глаза.  
Неведомый с трудом пробирался по городским улицам, скалясь на других лошадей, клацая зубами на случайных прохожих, пока Сандор не завёл его в тихий, закопчённый серый переулок. Стоило им появиться, как все ставни захлопнулись с чуть ли не хоровым стуком. Санса содрогнулась, представив, что бы с ней было, окажись она тут не по своей воле. Никто не услышал бы её криков.  
Сандор спешился и ссадил её с коня.  
– Гвардейцы скоро будут здесь. Дождись их, пташка, – он оглянулся и стянул с низко висящей бельевой верёвки поношенную накидку с капюшоном, и, когда грубый лён укрыл плечи Сансы, она почувствовала трепет, будто это был не меньше чем бархатный свадебный плащ.  
– Сиди тихо, не чирикай, и никто тебя не тронет.  
Он мог бы уже убрать руки, но зачем-то стоял, пытаясь выровнять завязки накидки и с силой дёргая их, так, что Сансу шатало.  
– А вы?  
– А я не пропаду. Младшим сынам всегда нужны бойцы.  
Санса промолчала. Она знала, что должна радоваться тому, как удачно всё вышло, но радости не было. Всё происходило не так, не так, будто этот Сандор не знал её так хорошо, как его двойники из других отражений.  
«Но ведь он действительно тебя не знал», – возразила ей её рассудочная часть. – «Он не видел твоего горя, не мог почувствовать к тебе сострадания, если ему вообще доступно сострадание, не видел, как стойко ты держишься...»  
Нужно было сказать ему что-то, пока он не исчез навсегда.  
– Держи, – Сандор взял её руку и вложил кинжал для бумаг ей в ладонь. – Положи туда, где взяла, чтобы никто не хватился.  
– Нет, милорд, оставьте себе, – горячо возразила она, с мольбой глядя на него из-под линялого розового капюшона. – Это на память.  
– Да что я с ним буду делать? – фыркнул он. – В зубах ковырять? Он даже не серебряный.  
Санса помешкала, затем двумя пальцами убрала с гниющего под дождём бочонка лысеющую метлу, и, подобрав юбки, взобралась на бочонок, чтобы быть вровень с Псом.  
Такая смелая и сильная женщина, как Джонкиль Клиган, просто поцеловала бы мужчину, который ей нравится, но Сансой овладела робость, потому что она не представляла, что делать и как не показаться смешной, и...  
И тогда Сандор поцеловал её сам.  
Это был грубый, неприятный, жёсткий и даже немного злой поцелуй, совсем не сказочный, но настоящий. Каким-то странным образом он доказывал, что она, Санса, не призрак в чужом теле, что она есть, что она жива.  
Что она любима.  
И когда Рыцарь Цветов вошёл в переулок – великолепный, сияющий даже в таком сером месте в такой серый день – она впервые в жизни не обрадовалась ему.  
Он говорил что-то; что-то о спасении, уговаривал не бояться… а дальше был громкий, настойчивый лязг мечей. Она слышала, что битву сравнивают с танцем, но это вовсе не было похоже на танец – скорее, белая волна сшибалась с чёрной скалой. И на турнир это не было похоже – она не понимала, кто побеждает, пока ловящий свет клинком меч Лораса Тиррела не вышел под странным углом из спины Пса.  
На этот раз слёзы были настоящими.  
Она хотела уйти не попрощавшись, но кинжал был слишком маленьким, ей пришлось бить себя в шею ещё и ещё, промахиваясь, царапая щёку, снова и снова, пока кто-то не схватил её в охапку, вывернув руки. Жизнь утекала из неё вместе с кровью, но слишком медленно, медленно…

**  
ФРИЛАНД**

 

– Откуда вы, мейстер Фриланд? Ваша фамилия Сноу, значит, вы с Севера?  
Фриланд сидел в темноте на полу, прижавшись затылком к тёплому боку Леди. Она же была теперь единственным источником света – он решил не перегружать сеть.  
– Я родился в Хёрсдалене.  
– Я не знаю такого места.  
– Это город в… а, в ваше время там ещё ничего не было, только стена и лес. Лет двадцать назад там нашли нефть, появился городок.  
– Нефть?  
– Да. Такая… волшебная чёрная вода, которая течёт глубоко в земле. Мой отец работал в этом городе зодчим. Строил дома, один раз даже септу.  
– О… – в голосе Сансы слышалось некоторое разочарование. – Так он был абсолютно не знатным человеком?  
– Абсолютно, – улыбнулся Фриланд. – А вот мою маму, когда она была маленькая, выбрали, чтобы на каком-то параде преподнести букет королеве Дейнерис.  
– Дейнерис… значит, королевством правят Таргариены?  
– Ну, не правят, а царствуют. И не Таргариены, а Штормовые Мартеллы. Правят Десница и парламент.  
– Я никогда не слышала ни о Штормовых Мартеллах, ни о Парламентах. Видимо, лорд Парламент очень могущественный человек.  
Они разговаривали так уже битый час, и Фриланд, порядком утомлённый, так и не понял, к чему это всё. Интересно было рассказывать девушке из прошлого о настоящем, но она сама ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что с ней случилось в прошлом мире, и сходу засыпала его вопросами, совершенно не относящимися к делу.  
– В общем, если вам ещё интересно о моей семье, – быстро произнёс он, чтоб поскорее свернуть тему. – Семья у меня самая обычная… была. Мы переехали в Барроутон, потому что там была работа для отца. Пару раз летали отдыхать в Браавос. Потом мама уехала от нас в Винтердом, это город на месте Винтерфелла. Она всю жизнь мечтала доучиться и сделать карьеру и, когда я подрос, ушла. Мы с отцом перебрались в Солеварни. Вот и всё. Знатных родственников у меня нет, то есть, может и есть, но Сноу – это распространённая фамилия. Когда я говорю, что Осни Сноу мой прадед, никто не верит.  
– Чем знаменит ваш прадед?  
– Он… – Фриланд задумчиво куснул ноготь большого пальца, не зная, как объяснить. – Он придумал код. Шифр. Его теперь называют Ключом Сноу. Это… знаки, которые можно подавать стуками, например. Короткий стук – точка. С паузой – тире. Каждая буква – определённая комбинация.  
Он выдохнул, вспоминая, и отстучал на боку Леди короткую очередь.  
– Вот так звучит «Санса». Три точки, точка-тире, тире-точка, три точки, точка-тире. Когда мы воевали с Тройственным Пактом, ключом Сноу сбивали с толку подводные лодки Железных людей.  
Санса молчала.  
– Есть байка, что, когда дед придумывал шифр, к нему во сне прилетела трёхглазая ворона и отстучала клювом «Бран», – Фриланд снова задумался и неуверенно настучал комбинацию. – Кажется, так. Это послужило основой, и теперь этот код ещё называют «азбука Брана»… вы слушаете?  
– Я думаю… – отозвалась Санса. – Я всё думаю, как женщина может добровольно уйти от мужчины, которого любит? Не могу, не могу этого понять, мейстер Фриланд.  
Фриланд потёр зудящие кончики пальцев и зачем-то погладил Леди.  
– Я тоже, – признался он. – Санса, мне жаль, что у вас снова ничего не получилось с отцом.  
– Нет, вы не правы, у меня всё получилось, – почему-то радости в её голосе не было. – Но случайно. В вашем зеркале отразилось не то время.  
Фриланд встал, отряхнул брюки.  
– Бред, этого не может быть. Я не менял координаты времени.  
– Но я очнулась не на турнире, а много позже… о…  
Она всё поняла, и Фриланд не знал как подсластить пилюлю. Он вообще не умел успокаивать, предпочитая говорить всё как есть. Да, правда бывает жестокой, но собаке не рубят хвост по частям – так ещё больнее.  
– Я думаю, что вы исчезаете, Санса. Вы сейчас… как бесплотный дух, состоящий из множества импульсов… искорок… так же, как ключ Сноу состоит из точек и тире, которые несут информацию. Когда вы попадаете в чужое тело, эти искорки начинают подавать телу команды, вытесняя чужие искорки, которые были там до этого.  
«Это самая убогая метафора что я придумывал в жизни», – признался себе Фриланд, но не показал виду. И не стал объяснять, что в случае Леди под этой метафорой подразумеваются единицы и нули.  
– Искорки… как красиво! – задумчиво произнесла Санса.  
– Не отвлекайтесь! Суть в том, что эти искорки постепенно гаснут, и… честно говоря, я не знаю, что происходит потом, варгов очень мало исследовали. Чужое сознание начинает вас подавлять, и вы гаснете. У Леди нет своего сознания, она для вас идеальный сосуд. Если вы хотите остаться вот так, жить здесь… оставайтесь. Я сохраню вас. Я даже сейчас могу сделать бэкап!  
– Вы очень добры, мейстер, но я не могу остаться.  
Фриланд, шаривший руками по столу в поисках флэшки, удивлённо воззрился на неё.  
– Вы уже нашли мир, где ваш отец жив, – недовольно заметил он. – Что вам ещё нужно?  
– Теперь… теперь, кажется, дело в другом человеке. Только, пожалуйста, не сердитесь!  
Фриланд нашарил флэшку, задумчиво подбросил её в руке.  
– Я не сержусь. Я просто не понимаю. Но если вы хотите рисковать… мы рискнём.

**ГИРАН-САНСА**

 

…ей понадобились все ее силы, чтобы выйти из Бального Зала королевы медленно – она охотно пустилась бы бежать. Дойдя до винтовой лестницы, она побежала-таки наверх так, что перехватило дыхание и голова закружилась. С ней столкнулся несущийся вниз стражник – украшенный драгоценностями кубок и пара серебряных подсвечников вывалились из его красного плаща и загремели по ступенькам. Он заторопился вслед, не обращая на Сансу внимания – ведь она не собиралась отнять у него добычу.  
В ее комнате было черным-черно. Санса заперлась на засов и ощупью пробралась к окну. Отодвинув шторы, она ахнула.  
Южный небосклон, залитый многоцветным заревом, отражал пылающие внизу пожары. Зловещий зеленый прилив омывал облака, и ширились пятна оранжевого света. Красно-желтые отблески обычного пламени боролись с изумрудом и яшмой дикого огня – каждый цвет то вспыхивал, то меркнул, порождая орды недолговечных, тут же умирающих теней. Зеленые рассветы сменялись оранжевыми сумерками. В воздухе пахло, как от котла с супом, который слишком долго пробыл на огне и весь выкипел. Во мраке, как рои светляков, носились искры.  
«Это горит Черноводная», – сообразила она, вспомнив долгий и немного нудный рассказ мейстера Фриланда. Да, это были её воспоминания, её мысли, и она с облегчением порадовалась тому, что её сияющие искры не угасли.  
Это тело казалось чуть старше предыдущих, по крайней мере, грудь выдавалась вперёд чуть сильнее. Значит, прошло много времени, и война всё ещё продолжается. И если она жива, значит, наверное, жив и Джоффри. А Сандор? Существует ли он здесь? Нужно было всё обдумать и подождать до утра.  
Она села на кровать, но не успела прилечь – чья-то рука сомкнулась у неё на запястье.  
Санса хотела закричать, но другая рука зажала ей рот, едва не удушив. Пальцы были жесткие, мозолистые, липкие от крови.  
– Пташка. Я знал, что ты придешь, – прохрипел пьяный голос.  
За окном к звездам стрельнуло копье изумрудного света, озарив комнату, и Санса увидела его – черно-зеленого, с темной, как смола, кровью на лице и светящимися по-собачьи глазами. Затем свет померк, и остался только сгусток тьмы в замаранном белом плаще.  
– Закричишь – убью. Можешь мне поверить, – он убрал руку от ее рта. Санса молчала. Пес взял штоф вина, стоящий рядом с кроватью, и отхлебнул из него. – Не хочешь ли спросить, кто побеждает, пташка?  
– Я знаю, – вырвалось у неё.  
– А я знаю только, кто потерпел поражение, – засмеялся он. – Это я.  
Таким пьяным она его еще не видела – и он спал на ее постели. Что он здесь делает?  
– Почему вы так говорите?  
Она не знала, жалеть его или бояться. Сейчас он как никогда соответствовал своей кличке – побитый пёс, разве что не волочащий лапу.  
– Потому что это правда, – засохшая кровь скрывала ожоги на его лице. – Проклятый карлик. Жаль, что я не убил его давным-давно.  
«Карлик? Это, наверное, Тирион Ланнистер».  
– Может быть… может быть, он уже убит?  
– Убит? Ну нет. Не хочу я, чтобы он погиб просто так, – Пес отшвырнул от себя опустевший штоф. – Хочу, чтобы он сгорел. Если боги справедливы, они сожгут его, но я должен это видеть. Я ухожу.  
– Уходите? – Санса замерла, даже не пытаясь освободиться. Он снова пытается уйти, но так больше нельзя. Ей надоели постоянные прощания и неудачи.  
– Маленькая пташка повторяет все, что слышит. Да, ухожу.  
– Но куда?  
– Подальше отсюда. Подальше от огня. Через Железные ворота. Куда-нибудь на север.  
– Вы не выйдете отсюда. Королева закрыла крепость Мейегора, и городские ворота тоже заперты.  
– Только не для меня – ведь на мне белый плащ. И это тоже при мне, – он похлопал по рукояти своего меча. – Всякий, кто попробует меня остановить, – мертвец. Если только у него нет под рукой огонька, – с горьким смехом сказал Пес.  
– Зачем вы пришли сюда?  
– Ты обещала мне песню, пташка, – забыла?  
Она не понимала, о чем он. Видимо, Санса из этого мира дала какое-то странное, необдуманное, но по-своему милое обещание.  
– Я бы спела, но… я не могу, я не помню ни одной песни!  
– Вечные отговорки! А ну посмотри на меня. Посмотри!  
Кровь скрывала его шрамы, но широко раскрытые белые глаза пугали ее, и угол его изуродованного рта дергался. От него разило потом, кислым вином и блевотиной, но запах крови заглушал все.  
– Я позаботился бы о тебе. Они все меня боятся. Пусть-ка кто-нибудь посмеет тебя тронуть – убью! – он дернул ее к себе, и ей показалось, что он хочет ее поцеловать. Их разделяло совсем крошечное расстояние, и его было куда легче преодолеть, чем бесчисленные зеркальные отражения.  
«Я ведь прошла такой путь… до конца мне не хватает всего одного шага», – подумала Санса, закрыла глаза и поцеловала его.  
Дымный ветер носился над Черноводной. Гибкие, как плюмажи, языки пламени он раздувал до небес, но крошечные искорки под его дыханием гасли одна за другой, одна за другой…

* * *

 

– Вот так, дитя, ещё одна ступенька. Всё, всё, дальше я сама.  
Пожилая женщина в чёрном высвободила локоть из заботливых рук рослой, хмурой дочери, и выбралась на самый верх башни. В прозрачном осеннем воздухе, горько пахнущем дымом костров, было далеко видно деревню, раскинувшуюся под стенами замка, блёклую, жёсткую стерню на полях, золотисто-зелёную кромку леса на горизонте. Пожилая женщина села на тёплые камни между башенных зубцов и глубоко вдохнула. Она уже несколько дней не выходила из своих покоев, даже не открывала ставни: ей казалось, что в мире не осталось больше ничего, только пыль, свечной нагар и спёртый воздух. Но оказалось, что солнце всё так же светит, жизнь продолжается, а траурное платье стало совсем тесно стоящей рядом дочери. Снова внук или внучка. Снова пустой замок огласится надрывным детским плачем и, возможно, на душе станет чуть легче.  
Её узловатые пальцы выбили на камне странный ритм. Сегодня ночью она проснулась от стука за стеной и всё никак не могла отвязаться от него. Три коротких удара, тишина, снова короткий удар… и хлопанье крыльев.  
– Когда Джон… Король Джон и королева Дейнерис отбросили Белых Ходоков и заняли престол, я была беременна тобой и твоим братом, но мы с твоим отцом всё равно прибыли в Королевскую гавань, чтобы присягнуть им на верность.  
– Знаю, матушка, ты рассказывала, – дочь осторожно коснулась её поседевших волос. Когда-то эти волосы сверкали осенним золотом, но теперь их навсегда отметило зимнее серебро.  
– Я снова об этом вспомнила, – женщина пожевала губами, невидяще глядя в одну точку. – После того как Сандор умер, я постоянно вспоминаю вещи, которые давным-давно забыла. Ту сказку… сказку про чародея и его зеркало, показывавшее, что делается в других царствах, и принцессу, которую он спрятал в волшебный сосуд, превратив в облако искр. Я так хорошо её помню…  
– Ты её ещё расскажешь. Тебе будет кому рассказывать, – дочь любовно погладила свой живот. – Я хотела уехать после похорон, но мейстер сказал, чтобы даже не думала об этом. Я уговорю мужа, и мы останемся здесь на зиму. Хотя бы на первый год зимы, если она продлится долго. Мы…  
– Сэнда, замок Клиганов всегда будет твоим домом, но я не беспомощная старуха, убитая горем. Я вспомнила, как я молода, дитя… – женщина посмотрела на свои сухие, белые руки, окроплённые белыми пятнами. – Верь или нет, там, под этой дряблой, морщинистой кожей живёт молодая девушка.  
Сэнда не смогла удержаться от улыбки.  
– Отец её видел. Эту девушку. Каждый раз, как смотрел на тебя.  
– Он её ещё увидит, – женщина снова подняла взгляд на печальные поля под синим небом. – Мой чародей с волшебным зеркалом ждёт, я верю. И за этим зеркалом мы с Сандором снова будем молодыми и счастливыми. И он снова поцелует меня, как в ту ночь, когда горела Черноводная.  
– Твоё время ещё не пришло, матушка, – Сэнда украдкой утёрла слёзы, делая вид, что поправляет свои тёмные, тонкие волосы, которые ветер так и швырял ей в лицо. – Чародей подождёт, и отец подождёт, не спеши к ним.  
– Конечно, он будет ждать. И я подожду. Иди вниз, дитя, ты замёрзнешь тут на ветру. Я спущусь сама, дай мне побыть одной.  
Сэнда помедлила, но повиновалась. Выждав какое-то время, Санса поднялась и тяжело вскарабкалась на выступ, на котором только что сидела. Она гордо выпрямилась навстречу блёкнущему осеннему солнцу  
– В этом мире не осталось никого. Я совсем одна, и зима близко, мейстер Фриланд. Существуете вы или нет… я готова попробовать ещё раз.

**ФРИЛАНД**

 

Темнота понемногу превращалась в синие предрассветные сумерки. Через открытую форточку слышно было, как дворник-дотраки ширкает метлой по брусчатке и со звоном кидает в мусорный мешок бутылку из-под сидра. Скоро на парковку вырулят первые машины, скоро приедет университетский автобус, загрохочет и взвоет лифт за стеной, заспанные мейстеры и лаборанты встанут в очередь за кипятком, будут, позёвывая, желать друг другу доброго утра.  
Жизнь вернётся в обычное русло, и Фриланду придётся признать, что леди Санса ему просто приснилась. Он ещё не проводил сканирование жёстких дисков после последнего замыкания, но в силу своего пессимизма был уверен, что самые важные данные, конечно же, погибли.  
Сансы не было дольше обычного, и он битый час потратил, убеждая себя, что всё кончено и она больше не вернётся – если, конечно, она вообще существовала.  
Впервые за много лет ему захотелось закурить, но эту дурацкую привычку он бросил ещё в последнем семестре старшей школы, когда понял, что сигарета в зубах не делает его круче, никто не замечает его, что с сигаретой, что без. Наверное, поэтому он смог так легко бросить – это был момент освобождения от лишних эмоций, от желания понравиться.  
Но вместе с этой свободой пришла пустота. Пустота, на месте которой раньше было желание сражаться. Желание добиваться.  
Проще было сбежать.  
– Фриланд, Фриланд! Ты здесь, мой чародей. Всё такой же юный, всё такой же сонный.  
Голос Леди не отличался от обычного, но интонации изменились. В них не было больше ни надрыва, ни покорности, скорее мягкая снисходительность и любовь бабушки к внуку. Для него прошло три часа, но сколько же прошло для Сансы?  
– Я не надеялся вас дождаться. Я боялся… что вы всё забыли и ваши искры угасли или растворились в… а, не важно. Я просто рад, что вы мне не приснились, – Фриланда чуть не сбило с ног волной облегчения.  
– И я рада, что не придумала тебя. В моей бедной старой голове всё так перемешалось… я почти забыла, что когда-то была молоденькой девочкой, которая не боялась делать глупости и наломала столько дров, что вспомнить страшно. Ты ведь её не забыл?  
– Для меня прошло совсем мало времени. Это всё та же ночь. Вернее, уже утро.  
Камера Леди повернулась к окну.  
– Действительно, какая бесконечная ночь… и мне придётся уйти от вас утром, будто с любовного свидания, – Санса коротко, но сердечно рассмеялась. Он впервые услышал, как она смеётся. – Я хочу попытаться ещё раз, мой дорогой. Я хочу ещё раз увидеть отца, ещё раз испугаться Сандора и поцеловать его. Я хочу, чтобы Арья бросалась в меня апельсинами, чтобы моя дочь впервые подошла ко мне на своих ножках, чтобы моя лютоволчица ела хлеб с моих рук. Ещё раз, Фриланд Сноу. Ещё один-единственный раз.  
– Зачем? – это спросил не Фриланд. Это спросила пустота внутри него. Пустота, в которой есть только бесконечное шоссе и жёлтая разметка, исчезающая под брюхом автомобиля. – Они все бросят вас и умрут. В лучшем случае, вы сможете наблюдать, в худшем – забудете всё навсегда.  
– Фриланд, Фриланд! Поверь женщине, которая прожила уже несколько жизней, которая пользовалась чужими жизнями и обрывала их, как ей заблагорассудится.  
– Поверить в чём? – его время словно ринулось назад, и вот он уже снова подросток, который не может смириться, не может принять, что в жизни ещё осталось хоть что-то хорошее, что она – не сплошная череда разочарований и расставаний.  
– В том, что любовь сильнее боли. Она не прогоняет боль, не уничтожает её, но она – сильнее. Любить кого-то – огромное счастье, мой чародей, и это счастье стоит любых страданий. Все эти жизни, которые я разрушила, стоили того, чтобы их прожить. Твоя тоже этого стоит. Взгляни на себя, ты ведь такой молоденький! Когда-то я думала, что мой муж, в первую нашу встречу, был суровым взрослым мужчиной, но теперь я понимаю, что он был тогда таким же молоденьким, как ты. Я снова хочу быть девочкой, которая смотрит на него снизу вверх. Я снова хочу увидеть тех, кого люблю. Они неизбежно уйдут, Фриланд, но никто не сможет отобрать у тебя то, что ты чувствовал рядом с ними.  
– А если в новом мире он не будет вас любить? Такая вероятность есть!  
Санса умолкла. Фриланд готов был поклясться, что слышал снисходительный вздох.  
– Мейстер, вы мудрый человек и ваше волшебное зеркало показывает сотни, тысячи миров, а я была всего в нескольких, но я знаю, что сколько бы отражений я ни обошла, в каждом из них Сандор будет любить меня. Даже там, где мы никогда не встретимся, он найдёт женщину, похожую на меня. Не спрашивайте, с чего это взяла выжившая из ума старуха. Я просто знаю, мы ведь прожили вместе сорок лет. Ну что же, вы пропустите меня за зеркало?  
– Я не хочу вас отпускать, – честно ответил он. – Я ненавижу прощаться. У меня две мейстерские цепи, а я до сих пор не понимаю, почему люди уходят, зачем они это делают. Чтобы не прощаться, я стараюсь ни с кем не сближаться, так проще…  
– Простые пути не всегда ведут к счастью. Мой дорогой мейстер, мой лорд-отец верил в Старых Богов, и я тоже верю. Мы плохо знаем, что ждёт нас после смерти, но Старые Боги учат нас, что при жизни мы никогда не бываем одни. Пусть они берегут вас, мой мальчик. Прощайте. В прощаниях нет ничего плохого.  
Фриланд криво улыбнулся и провёл рукой по белой панели Леди, словно она тоже должна была исчезнуть.  
– До свидания, леди Санса, – выдавил он.  
Так и не смог заставить себя сказать «прощайте».  
Луч света, оживлявший стену, погас. На стоянку, фырча и громыхая, подъехал старый автобус.  
Фриланд снова сел на пол, вытащил из кармана телефон и долго листал список контактов, перещёлкивая с одного имени на другое. Наконец, он выбрал и щёлкнул набор номера.  
На том конце включилась голосовая почта, – видимо, было ещё слишком рано.  
Фриланд дождался гудка, переложил трубку из одной вспотевшей руки в другую.  
– Эрстин… – он откашлялся. – Эрстин. Кажется, у меня получилась машина времени. И я хочу, чтобы ты первая об этом узнала.

 

**ДО СВИДАНИЯ, САНСА**

 

Она была ничем, потоком сияющих искр, несущимся сквозь пространство и время, и знала, что этот поток не может больше держаться, что искры гаснут одна за другой и скоро ничего не останется.  
Септоны рассказывают обо всём предельно ясно, а последователи Старых Богов не знают точно, что ждёт их там, в смерти.  
Но Санса знала, на что похожа смерть, и в последние мгновения своей жизни она молила только об одном: Семеро, Старые боги, кто угодно, прошу вас, не дайте мне забыть. Оставьте мне хоть что-нибудь, одно-единственное воспоминание о том, как я любила его. Пусть оно согревает маленькую, испуганную девочку, к которой я возвращаюсь.  
Крошечное воспоминание: улыбка, слово, поцелуй…  
Тот поцелуй, в ночь, когда горела Черноводная. Оставьте мне его, больше я ничего не прошу.  
Ничего.  
Ничего…

**САНСА  
**

…Ей понадобились все ее силы, чтобы выйти из Бального Зала королевы медленно – она охотно пустилась бы бежать. Дойдя до винтовой лестницы, она побежала-таки наверх так, что перехватило дыхание и голова закружилась. С ней столкнулся несущийся вниз стражник – украшенный драгоценностями кубок и пара серебряных подсвечников вывалились из его красного плаща и загремели по ступенькам. Он заторопился вслед, не обращая на Сансу внимания – ведь она не собиралась отнять у него добычу.  
В ее комнате было черным-черно. Санса заперлась на засов и ощупью пробралась к окну. Отодвинув шторы, она ахнула.  
Южный небосклон, залитый многоцветным заревом, отражал пылающие внизу пожары. Зловещий зеленый прилив омывал облака, и ширились пятна оранжевого света. Красно-желтые отблески обычного пламени боролись с изумрудом и яшмой дикого огня – каждый цвет то вспыхивал, то меркнул, порождая орды недолговечных, тут же умирающих теней. Зеленые рассветы сменялись оранжевыми сумерками. В воздухе пахло как от котла с супом, который слишком долго пробыл на огне и весь выкипел. Во мраке, как рои светляков, носились искры.  
Санса попятилась от окна, торопясь зарыться в постель. «Надо уснуть. Когда я проснусь, будет уже новый день, и небо снова станет голубым. Битва окончится, и кто-нибудь скажет, что мне суждено – жить или умереть».  
– Леди, – пролепетала Санса. Встретится ли она после смерти со своей волчицей?  
Что-то шевельнулось во тьме, и чья-то рука сомкнулась у нее на запястье.  
Санса хотела закричать, но другая рука зажала ей рот, едва не удушив. Пальцы были жесткие, мозолистые, липкие от крови.  
– Пташка. Я знал, что ты придешь, – прохрипел пьяный голос.  
За окном к звездам стрельнуло копье изумрудного света, озарив комнату, и Санса увидела его – черно-зеленого, с темной, как смола, кровью на лице и светящимися по-собачьи глазами. Затем свет померк, и остался только сгусток тьмы в замаранном белом плаще.  
– Закричишь – убью. Можешь мне поверить, – он убрал руку от ее рта. Санса учащенно дышала. Пес взял штоф вина, стоящий рядом с кроватью, и отхлебнул из него. – Не хочешь ли спросить, кто побеждает, пташка?  
– И кто же? – она слишком испугалась, чтобы перечить ему.  
– Я знаю только, кто потерпел поражение, – засмеялся он. – Это я.  
Таким пьяным она его еще не видела – и он спал на ее постели. Что он здесь делает?  
– Почему вы так говорите?  
– Потому что это правда, – засохшая кровь скрывала ожоги на его лице. – Проклятый карлик. Жаль, что я не убил его давным-давно.  
– Говорят, он убит.  
– Убит? Ну нет. Не хочу я, чтобы он погиб просто так, – Пес отшвырнул от себя опустевший штоф. – Хочу, чтобы он сгорел. Если боги справедливы, они сожгут его, но я должен это видеть. Я ухожу.  
– Уходите? – Санса попыталась освободиться, но он держал ее как в тисках.  
– Маленькая пташка повторяет все, что слышит. Да, ухожу.  
– Но куда?  
– Подальше отсюда. Подальше от огня. Через Железные ворота. Куда-нибудь на север.  
– Вы не выйдете отсюда. Королева закрыла крепость Мейегора, и городские ворота тоже заперты.  
– Только не для меня – ведь на мне белый плащ. И это тоже при мне, – он похлопал по рукояти своего меча. – Всякий, кто попробует меня остановить, – мертвец. Если только у него нет под рукой огонька, – с горьким смехом сказал Пес.  
– Зачем вы пришли сюда?  
– Ты обещала мне песню, пташка, – забыла?  
Она не понимала, о чем он. Как может она петь для него здесь, под пламенеющим небом, когда люди гибнут сотнями и тысячами?  
– Я не могу. Отпустите меня, мне страшно.  
– Тебе всегда страшно. А ну, посмотри на меня. Посмотри!  
Кровь скрывала его шрамы, но широко раскрытые белые глаза пугали ее, и угол его изуродованного рта дергался. От него разило потом, кислым вином и блевотиной, но запах крови заглушал все.  
– Я позаботился бы о тебе. Они все меня боятся. Пусть-ка кто-нибудь посмеет тебя тронуть – убью! – он дернул ее к себе, и ей показалось, что он хочет ее поцеловать. Он был слишком силен, чтобы с ним бороться. Санса закрыла глаза, молясь, чтобы это поскорее кончилось, но ничего так и не случилось. – Не можешь на меня смотреть, да? – он вывернул ей руку и швырнул ее на кровать. – Давай пой – про Флориана и Джонквиль, как обещала, – он приставил кинжал к ее горлу. – Пой, пташка, пой, если жизнь дорога.  
В горле у нее пересохло со страху, и все песни, которые она знала, вылетели из головы. Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, хотелось закричать ей. Он нажал острием чуть сильнее, и она уже закрыла было глаза опять, покоряясь судьбе, но потом вспомнила. Не песню о Флориане и Джонквиль, но все-таки песню. Тонким дрожащим голоском она запела:

Матерь, Матерь всеблагая,  
Помилуй наших сыновей,  
Огради щитом их крепким  
От стрел каленых и мечей.

Матерь, женщин оборона,  
Помилуй наших дочерей,  
Утишь безумство супостата  
Рукою благостной своей.

Другие слова она забыла и умолкла, боясь, что он убьет ее, но Пес молча отвел кинжал от ее горла.  
Чутье побудило ее поднять руку и коснуться пальцами его щеки. Она не видела его в темноте, но чувствовала липкость крови и что-то другое, не кровь, хотя и мокрое.  
– Пташка, – проскрежетал он, как сталь о камень, и встал. Санса услышала треск разрываемой ткани и удаляющиеся шаги.  
Отважившись наконец слезть с кровати, она поняла, что осталась одна. На полу валялся белый плащ Пса, скомканный, покрытый копотью и кровью. Небо за окном потемнело, и лишь редкие бледно-зеленые призраки плясали среди звезд. Холодный ветер хлопал ставнями. Санса озябла. Она развернула разорванный плащ и съежилась под ним на полу, вся дрожа.

 

**АЛЕЙНА**

 

Она повернула железное кольцо и слегка приоткрыла дверь.  
– Зяблик? Можно мне войти?  
– Осторожно, миледи, – закудахтала старая Гретчель. – В мейстера его милость бросил ночным горшком.  
– Значит, в меня ему запустить больше нечем. Разве у тебя никакой работы нет, Гретчель? А ты, Мадди, все ставни заперла? Всю мебель покрыла чехлами?  
– Все сделано, как вы наказывали, миледи.  
– Лучше пойди и проверь, – Алейна проскользнула в темную спальню. – Это я, зяблик. Со мной никого.  
В темноте кто-то шмыгнул носом.  
– Ты правда одна?  
– Точно так, милорд.  
– Тогда подойди.  
Алейна закрыла за собой дверь – дубовую, прочную, четырех дюймов толщиной. Пусть теперь Мадди и Гретчель слушают сколько им вздумается, все равно ничего не услышат. Иначе беда: Гретчель еще способна держать язык за зубами, но Мадди сплетница, каких свет не видал.  
– Тебя мейстер Колемон прислал? – спросил мальчик.  
– Нет, – солгала она. – Просто я слышала, что моему зяблику нездоровится.  
Мейстер после столкновения с ночным горшком прибежал к сиру Лотору, а Брюн пришел к ней. «Хорошо бы миледи уговорила его встать с постели, – сказал рыцарь. – Не хочется вытаскивать мальца силой». Алейна согласилась, что применять силу нельзя, – это может привести к припадку падучей. – Не хочет ли милорд подкрепиться? Я могу послать Мадди вниз – она принесет ягоды со сливками или теплый хлеб с маслом.  
Но ведь теплого хлеба нет в замке, спохватилась она – кухня закрыта, печи погашены. Впрочем, огонь всегда можно разжечь, если это поможет выманить Роберта из-под одеяла.  
– Не хочу, – прохныкал маленький лорд. – Я сегодня останусь в постели, а ты можешь мне почитать.  
– Здесь слишком темно для чтения, – из-за тяжелых, плотно задернутых штор в спальне стоял ночной мрак. – Разве мой зяблик забыл, какой у нас день сегодня?  
– Я помню, но все равно никуда не пойду. Почитай мне про Крылатого Рыцаря.  
Крылатым Рыцарем звали сира Артиса Аррена. По преданию, он изгнал из Долины Первых Людей, а затем в виде огромного сокола взлетел на вершину Копья гиганта и убил Короля Грифонов. О нем существовало не менее сотни сказок, и маленький Роберт все их знал назубок, но все равно любил слушать.  
– Нам пора ехать, голубчик, но я обещаю прочитать тебе целых две сказки про Крылатого Рыцаря, когда мы приедем в Ворота Луны.  
– Три, – мигом откликнулся Роберт. Он всегда прибавлял, что бы ему ни предлагали.  
– Хорошо, три. А теперь впустим немного солнышка?  
– Нет. От него глаза режет. Забирайся ко мне.  
Но она уже прошла к окну, обогнув разбитый горшок – больше по запаху, потому что разглядеть его было трудно.  
– Я не стану широко открывать. Только чуть-чуть, чтобы видеть моего зяблика.  
Он шмыгнул носом.  
– Ну ладно.  
Она немного отодвинула синюю бархатную штору и завязала ее. В бледном утреннем луче заплясали пылинки. Ромбики стекол заиндевели. Алейна протерла один – в нем открылось синее небо и белый склон горы. Гнездо оделось в зимнюю мантию, Копье Гиганта тонуло в снегах.  
Роберт Аррен смотрел на нее, сидя в подушках. Лорд Орлиного Гнезда, Защитник Долины. Длинные, как у девочки, волосы, руки и ноги как прутики, цыплячья грудка, вечно слезящиеся глаза. Мальчик не виноват – таким уж он родился на свет.  
– Милорд нынче утром кажется таким сильным, – Роберту нравилось это слушать. – Сказать Мадди и Гретчель, чтобы принесли горячей воды для ванны? Мадди помоет тебе спинку и голову тоже, чтобы ты отправился в путь настоящим красавцем лордом.  
– Нет. Не люблю Мадди. У нее на глазу бородавка, и она больно дерет кожу. Мама никогда не делала больно, когда купала меня.  
– Я велю ей не скрести моего зяблика слишком усердно. Тебе сразу станет лучше, когда искупаешься.  
– Никаких ванн. У меня голова болит.  
– Я принесу тебе теплую повязку на лоб или сонного вина – только немного, маленькую чашечку. Мия Стоун обидится, если ты вдруг уснешь. Ты же знаешь, как она тебя любит.  
– А я ее – нет. Она всего лишь погонщица мулов. Вечером мейстер Колемон подлил в мое молоко какую-то гадость. Я сказал, что хочу сладкого молока, а он не принес. Я лорд, а он не исполняет моих приказаний. Никто меня здесь не слушается.  
– Я поговорю с ним, но только если ты встанешь. На дворе так красиво, зяблик. Солнышко сияет – чудесный день для путешествия. Мия ждет нас в Небесном с мулами…  
– Ненавижу этих вонючих мулов. Один хотел меня укусить! Скажи своей Мие, что я остаюсь здесь, – казалось, что Роберт вот-вот заплачет. – Пока я здесь, меня никто не обидит. Гнездо неприступное.  
– Кто же захочет обидеть моего зяблика? Лорды и рыцари тебя обожают, простой народ тоже, – она понимала, что Роберт боится не зря. После смерти матери он даже на балкон не выходит, а дорога от Гнезда к Воротам Луны напугала бы всякого. У нее самой сердце подступало к горлу, когда она ехала сюда с леди Лизой и лордом Петиром, а спускаться, как все говорят, еще страшнее, потому что все время приходится смотреть вниз. Даже великие лорды и бравые рыцари, по словам Мии, бледнеют и пускают в штаны на этой дороге – и падучей никто из них не страдает.  
Только бойся не бойся, а ехать надо. В долине все еще стоит теплая золотая осень, а у них наверху уже настала зима. Метели и холодные вихри заключили замок в ледяную скорлупу. Гнездо, в самом деле неприступное, может стать также недосягаемым, и дорога вниз с каждым днем становится все опаснее. Почти все слуги и солдаты уже покинули замок – осталась лишь горстка, чтобы служить лорду Роберту.  
– Мы повеселимся на славу, зяблик, вот увидишь. С нами будут сир Лотор и Мия. Ее мулы уже тысячу раз ходили вверх и вниз по этой горе.  
– Ненавижу мулов, – упорствовал мальчик. – Они злые. Говорю же тебе, один хотел меня укусить, когда я был маленький.  
Роберт так и не научился ездить верхом как следует. Лошади, мулы и ослы для него не менее страшные звери, чем драконы или грифоны. Он приехал в Гнездо шестилетним, зарывшись головой в грудь своей матери, и ни разу не уезжал из него.  
Тем не менее ехать надо, пока замок еще не обледенел окончательно. Кто знает, долго ли продержится ясная погода.  
– Мия не даст мулам кусаться, а я поеду сразу за тобой. Я ведь девочка, не такая храбрая и сильная, как ты. Если уж я могу ехать, то ты и подавно, зяблик.  
– Мог бы, да не хочу, – лорд вытер рукой мокрый нос. – Скажи Мие, что я сегодня останусь в постели. А вниз спущусь, может быть, завтра, если мне станет лучше. Сегодня слишком холодно, и у меня голова болит. Ты можешь выпить со мной молока, и я велю Гретчель принести нам медовые соты. Мы поспим, потом будем целоваться, потом поиграем, и ты почитаешь мне про Крылатого Рыцаря.  
– Непременно. Три сказки, как обещала… когда приедем в Ворота Луны, – Алейна начинала терять терпение. Время шло, а им нужно было миновать черту снегов еще до заката. – Лорд Нестор приготовил для тебя пир: грибной суп, оленину, сладкое. Ты ведь не хочешь его разочаровать?  
– А лимонные пирожные будут?  
Лорд Роберт любил их – возможно, потому, что Алейна тоже любила.  
– Непременно будут, и ты можешь съесть, сколько хочешь.  
– Целых сто штук?  
– Сколько пожелаешь, – сев на кровать, она пригладила его длинные волосы. Они у него и вправду красивые. Леди Лиза сама расчесывала их каждый вечер и сама подстригала, когда приходило время. После ее смерти Роберт начинал биться в припадке всякий раз, как к нему приближались с ножницами, и Петир приказал оставить его в покое. Алейна намотала длинный локон на палец. – А теперь вставай и позволь мне одеть тебя.  
– Хочу сто лимонных пирожных и пять сказок!  
Сто шлепков бы тебе и пять затрещин. Ты не посмел бы так выламываться, будь Петир здесь. К своему отчиму маленький лорд относился с почтительным страхом.  
– Как прикажет милорд, – с вымученной улыбкой сказала Алейна, – но сперва мы умоемся, оденемся и отправимся в путь. Поспешим, пока утро еще не прошло, – она крепко взяла Роберта за руку и стащила с кровати.  
Прежде чем она успела позвать служанок, он обхватил ее тонкими руками за шею и поцеловал – неуклюже, по-детски. У Роберта все выходило неуклюже. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, будто это не он, а Рыцарь Цветов. Сир Лорас когда-то подарил Сансе Старк красную розу, но никогда ее не целовал… Алейну же Стоун ни один Тирелл целовать не захочет. Она хоть и красива, но родилась не в законном браке.  
Зато ей живо помнился другой поцелуй, помнился жестокий мужской рот. Тот, другой, пришел к Сансе ночью, когда небо пылало зеленым огнем.

Он взял с нее песню и поцелуй.


End file.
